Persona 3: Fate Rewrite
by h3AdS1aMM3r
Summary: He's been through this before. The train ride, the gun, the green time, it just seems all too familiar. When a certain boy meets up with two certain fools, what would happen. Will he remember who he truly is? *Title Changed*
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Scene

headslammer:Hey guys, headslammer here! This is my first fic, so please read it! In general, my language is pretty sucky(XD) so R&R and please correct me if needed/wanted.

Oh wait, disclaimers come first!

?: Yes they do. You totally screwed the format up.

headslammer: Fine then, YOU do it.

?: Author owns nothing of persona of any sorts. He only owns me, the OC (name revealed very soon)

headslammer: Yeap, and now, onto the story!

Summary: He feels like he's been through this before. The train, the green time, the gun, he feels like he's been through it all. What happens when a certain boy encounters the fools? Will he remember who he really is?

Pairings: OC X (you'll find out soon)

Chapter 1: A familiar scene

Late night

**Attention, dear passengers. We sincerely apologize for the trains delay and alteration route. We have now arrived at Iwatodai station. The next stop would be Iwatodai.**

Huh?

I rubbed my eyes and woke up.

"Where am I?"

I looked around me. Weird, I seemed to be in some train. But I, don't remember going up on a train, did I?

Wait, what was I doing before this? I thought as I fiddled with my mp3 player. I vaguely remember something about a tall tower, but that's it.

I gripped my large black case beside me as I went into deep thought. I pulled out my cell from my pocket and checked the date.

4th April 2009.

What's this? I notice a little strap dangling from my phone. It was downright pink with something written on it.

Let's take a look…

**Iwatodai.**

The train doors slid open, allowing the passengers to go through.

**This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island, please board the train before it departs.**

I did not know why but something, something in my head told me to get of the train. I checked around to see if there was anyone I knew

There weren't much passengers at all. In fact the only other passengers I saw were five working adults and two students. The male student had wild blue hair that went all over his face, seemingly covering both his eyes. His mp3 player hung loosely around the collar of his black jacket and a small black haversack, very much like how I wore mine. His white shirt untucked over his secured belt. His long jeans covered the already short white socks just above his shoes.

The female student, whom I would presume his sister, wore all of his colors on her jacket, blouse and skirt. She too had an mp3 player, only with a shade of red and pink. She had her brown hair tied up in a bun fashion and had several hair pins that formed the roman number XXII(22). A bright red ribbon tied around her neck and a sling bag that hung over her left shoulder. They didn't seem to notice me looking at them though. I could hear them conversing a little, but not enough to make out a sentence. I could hear the names 'Minato' and 'Hamkuo' once in awhile.

I looked at the clock, it read the time as 11:55 pm. Its almost midnight.

Midnight….

(Girl's perspective)

"Finally," I sighed as I took of my earphones, "we've arrived at the station. Still, I never thought we would be here this late right, Minato?" I looked across at my twin brother who was seemingly staring off into space, listening to 'Burn My Dread' (he blasted those volumes freaking loud). Annoyed, I forcefully pulled out one of the earphones and shouted into his ear, "Hey, are you even listening?"

Turning to me, he nodded his head, one of his signature methods for answering people. Ever since we were little kids, he never really talked much. In fact, the most I'VE ever heard him say was a maximum of ten words in a single sentence. He has never gone past that. Not even when that bully in 6th grade picked a fight with him. He just stared at the guy, dodged the blows and hit back, and came out as if nothing ever happened. It's a good thing that he's calm, but it can be a little creepy.

And I'm his twin sister saying this, I'll never get used to that.

Beside me, I heard Minato taking something out of his pocket and unfolding it; it was a huge brochure of Iwatodai. He studied it for a moment and shoved it into my hands, nodding once again while blinking his eyes hard. In translation, that probably meant; here you go.

"Right…" I studied the brochure in my hands and ran my eyes through all the landmarks, "We must be here, at the station. Then if we move much further up the north, we can reach Gekkoukan High School. But trace back a little further," I moved my finger all the way back up towards a small crest, "here is where the dormitory is, and its in walking distance."

Thank God for that, I didn't really feel like walking far distances. Considering the time, it would be a huge waste of time. I turned to Minato, who happened to wear a watch and asked, "Hey, do you have any idea what time it is now?" He looked at me, then pulled his hand out of his pocket to check the time on his watch. He then looked at the huge clock on the ceiling of the train station.

Which, in translation, meant; "Look up at the clock yourself."

Geez, pain in the butt.

I averted my gaze to the clock. It was midnight.

Suddenly, the electronics in the station ceased to function. The lights started to shut off as did every other matter that made noise. The sky casted a sick shade of green over the two of us. Minato's eyes widened as the music in his mp3 player stopped working. He clicked the button a few times but to no avail.

It was downright scary.

"Hmm…?" were the only coherent sounds that he made before turning to me, who finally noticed that I was gripping to his arm.

"Hamuko?"

I wasn't freaked out, don't get it wrong…. Ok fine, I was kinda scared, but of course I would be. Minato left me clinging on to his arm as we slowly tried to find the exit. When we got to the entrance, we heard a voice.

"Hey."

We turned to the sound of the rather shocked and surprised voice. It was a student that could've been no more older than me and Minato. He had silver hair falling over his right green eye, black jacket over his white shirt and long black jeans, like a school uniform. He held a huge briefcase in one hand and what seemed to be a guitar case over his left shoulder. I glanced a little closer, in fact, he seemed to be wearing the exact same uniform as us. He spoke again.

"You're not…a coffin?"

Well, excuse me! Are you trying to curse me to my death? I would have said something to him but I stopped myself when I saw the direction of his thumb behind him, "A coffin standing up, like that." I peered behind him, and almost fainted. There was a human sized coffin in an upright position behind him. I looked up at the streets ahead and saw many other coffins and blood that filled the streets.

Seeing the rather horrified expression on my face and the brochure in my hand, he asked, "Where are you guys heading."

I showed him the dorm brochure and began to explain to him the directions we were using to take to reach the dormitory faster. Minato apparently looked at me like I was crazy, explaining all of this to a stranger we didn't even know. I even told him our names.

…

Minato was right, I am crazy.

"Alright then, guess I'll tag along, since we're all headed there."

(Protagonist POV)

I ignored their stares at me as I walked with them to the dormitory. Well, at least I remembered something: me needing to get to the dorm.

Without much trouble, we got to the dorm in no time (I was quite surprised though, I never thought Hamuko would be the kind to navigate maps easily). It was a four storey dormitory(yes, I counted). Tired and exhausted, I placed my hand on the doorknob. I saw Minato looking around, and he pointed towards a button on the side of the door; a doorbell. He pushed the button once.

Twice.

Nothing

"Electronics don't seem to work now," I explained, "probably like how all our mp3's died too." He nodded his head understandingly (damn it, his calmness is a little too creepy) as I pushed the door open. We were standing in some kind of lounge, with couches, a TV, a kitchen and a reception desk. Ahead were some stairs to the next floor.

"Some welcome party…"

"You're late…"

….

Holy shit, what the heck was that?

I turned to see a young boy dressed in black and white stripes from shirt down, like prison wear. However, it looked more of like pyjamas. He stood behind the check in counter.

"I've been waiting a long time for you three, now," he snapped his fingers and a booklet appeared on the table.

Freaky…

"If you want to proceed, please sign, it's a contract."

"What's it for, checking into the dorm?" Hamuko asked, obviously unaware that the boy probably did some weird magic trick.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "it merely says you would take full responsibility for your actions. Just the usual stuff." Minato didn't even ask how or why we had to sign it and grabbed the pen on the desk and wrote his name down. Hamuko looked at him like he'd gone he'd gone mad or something but hey, I can totally understand. Then, with little hesitation herself, she took the pen and signed it.

_I chooseth this fate of my own free will._

_Minato Arisato. Hamuko Arisato_

Arisato? Isn't that…

The strange boy looked at me for a moment, as if studying me. Slowly, his smile grew wide.

"Don't you remember me?"

What the?

"I mean, I don't really know who you are, but you remind me of a close friend I once had." As he said that, his image started to go fuzzy. The boy was taller for a moment, with a white long sleeved shirt and tight fit jeans. He wore a yellow scarf around his neck. The next second, he was the same boy again.

"Anyway, you should sign too," the boy said as the contract flipped over to the next page. Like the other two, mine had a few words too: _I will accept full responsibility for my second chances. _Great, more mystery words, but I penned my name down: _Akira Arisato_

…

This can't be coincidence, can it?

The boy read our signatures and closed his eyes, "No one can escape time, it delivers us all to the same ending. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes, nor can you simply walk away at your own choosing. Only time decides."

"And so it begins…"

(Minato)

The boy then, literally, faded back into the shadows, seemingly disappearing.

"He…he just…Did he just…oh gosh…" It took me a little while for Hamuko to release her iron grip on my arm after she saw that. Seriously was it THAT scary? We've just walked through a coffin-filled street coated in blood, this wasn't much worse was it?

Actually yes, Akira had the exact same last name as us. But still, it can just be a coincidence.

"Okay, we all saw a weird boy that made us sign a contract right?" Akira asked.

Sure did, I thought as I nodded my head.

"Good," he let out a sigh of relief, "At least I know I'm not going completely loco here or anything."

"This is giving me the creeps…"

"Who's there!" a girl's voice shouted from the staircase. Hamuko nearly jumped when she heard the voice. The figure came down the stairs; a brunette wearing a pink sweater and miniskirt, with a gun strapped to her right thigh.

…

Hold on…

Strapped. To. Her. Right. Thigh.

A GUN!

I held my fear back as she placed her hand on its handle, ready to shoot us. I glanced back at Akira, whose face showed no sign of fear, just shock

This, was bad.

"No, Takeba wait!"

A redhead ran down the staircase just as the green time began to fade away. The lights switched itself on and the air conditioner started to work. Even Hamuko's and my mp3 players started playing its music again. Now clearer in view, the redhead was seen to be wearing a blouse and ribbon similar to Hamuko and knee length skirt.

"I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students living in this dorm."

(Akira)

The other two were shocked. First a girl comes to point a gun at us, then now THE Mitsuru Kirijo comes down to greet us. Of course they would be surprised.

But… not me though.

And was that girl called

Takeba?

"Sorry to cut in but, who're they? And is it really alright for them to be here?" the brunette cut in as she put away her gun.

"These three are transfer students," Mitsuru explained, "It was a rather last minute decision to move them over here, but of course they'll be alright here." Alright huh, I don't call a brunette chick like you running around with a gun that almost blasted all of us 'alright'.

"She's Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior like you three this spring," Mitsuru senpai (I'll call her senpai since she's older) introduced.

"Hey…" Yukari waved shyly at us. Right then, I could have yelled at her or punched her in the face for almost blasting us. But seeing that sudden change, I couldn't help but wave my hand back, and I knew she never had any intention of harming us anyway.

I can tell.

Still, best be careful, its too early for me to get shot. Minato and Hamuko gave short and simple intros (heck, Minato didn't even talk, Hamuko said his part).

"Akira Arisato, nice to meet you Yukari, senpai," I bowed slightly to the both of them. Yukari seemed looked at me rather oddly. I think I know why.

"Don't worry, I don't even know them, coincidence."

"Is this a girls dorm?" Minato suddenly asked. I almost rolled my eyes. Of course this isn't a female dorm, why would we be here then? Senpai laughed a bit at the comment, as if she had been expecting it all along, "Don't worry, before you three came, there was me, Takeba and another one of your male seniors. You can rest assured this dorm is co-ed. But if I do catch anyone one of you, doing underhanded business," her tone suddenly turned scary, "your punishment will not be light I assure you!"

"You mean execution?" I suddenly blurted out, a term which seemed awfully familiar to me. Mitsuru-senpai just stared at me in shock. Everyone else was wondering what was going on (hey, I'd like to know what I said too) until Yukari cut in, "Um, I'll show them to their rooms senpai!"

She led Hamuko to her room on the third and me and Minato's on the second.

"Your room's all the way at the end of the second floor, Minato. Akira, your room is right beside his. It's easy to remember huh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So, any more questions?" Yukari handed us our room keys and waved a warning finger at us, "don't lose these, Mitsuru-senpai will never let you hear the end of it." Gee, like I couldn't tell form just now's encounter.

But damn, there was so much I wanted to ask. The weird green time, the mysterious boy and the contract. Yukari's gun… and why she and senpai seemed so familiar. Everything was so weird… Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Minato spoke a single word.

"Nope."

Dammit Minato…

"Alright then…" as she turned to walk off, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, "oh and, did you see anything strange on your way here?"

Actually…I wanted to…

"Nope."

…..

Ass….

"It seems you two are okay. Good night then Minato-kun, Akira-kun."

"Night!"

Minato went into his room and promptly shut the door. Before I went into mine, I turned to Yukari and told her something I think she needed to know.

"Don't be scared when you place it at your head. Just cast aside your fears, and pull the trigger."

With that, I closed the door, leaving a dumbstruck Yukari behind.

…

What the hell did I just say to her…

(Minato's side)

I threw my bag onto the ground and flopped onto the bed. I wonder if I should have let Akira talk instead. He seemed so eager to ask about everything.

Why did everything turn green, why were there coffins around town, why was the boy there when we came and why did we have to sign a contract, why did Yukari ask if we saw anything strange?

Why did the boy seemed to know Akira?

…..

Why do I keep asking why?

"Really, I've only got questions…"

(Akira)

"Bloody hell that Minato…" I silently cursed as I slowly began to unpack my things. Seriously though, was letting me speak a few words THAT difficult? All I wanted to ask was whether Yukari knew about green time. I mean, its pretty obvious she knew something about it.

Damn, why did she have to point that gun at us. Damn brunette. Damn, slim-legged-short-skirted-cute-faced-c cupped-HOLY COW what am I thinking!

I buried my face in the pillow. It wasn't too confortable, but soft enough for me to sleep in. I took of my jacket and dumped it on the ground. I stared at the ceiling, pondering over what I had just said.

_Don't be scared when you place it at your head. Just cast aside your fears, and pull the trigger._

"Hrrgh…"

Wanting to divert my attention away, I grabbed my almost forgotten case and unzipped it. You know, I actually kind of forgot what was inside this thing. Looks big enough to fit a guitar.

Wait, I don't play a guitar!

I RE-diverted my attention back to the phone strap. I stared at it for a long time before falling asleep.

_YT..._

_Yukari Takeba..._

* * *

><p>Finally...first chapter done. I don't think it was well written though ._.<p>

Anyways as I said earlier please R&R. I'll take into considerations constructive crits too!


	2. Chapter 2: Gekkoukan

Right, I don't know what to say, other than chapters two's UP!

…

I'm missing something aren't I?

Akira: headslammer owns nothing of persona except me, the OC.

Gad…. Anyway on with the story

Chapter 2: Gekkoukan

_I saw two teenagers in school uniforms on a roof of a building, a boy and a girl. In front of the two teenagers were a huge creature, but I couldn't really make out what it was._

_The creature got closer to the two teenagers and they backed up. Suddenly, the girl drew out something, something on her thigh._

_A pistol._

_The boy, confused, begged her to stop as she placed the gun to her head. He shook the girl, unaware of her true intentions, begging her not to commit suicide. The girl made no answer as she trembled, nervous._

_Afraid._

_With a quick motion, the creature casually swatted her to the side. As she lay, injured, the boy picked up the pistol and glanced at it with a curious eye._

_Then on instinct, he placed the gun at his own head. The monster, sensing a threat, charged towards the boy. The boy closed his eyes, not looking at the creature. _

_His breathing calmed._

_He stopped trembling._

_His fingers relaxed on the trigger._

_A smile crept over his face as he uttered_

"_Per…so…na"._

(Akira)

"Ah!"

I shot straight out of bed, perspiring profusely and heavy breathing.

"A dream?"

I looked at myself, at my palms. The dream felt so real. The gun, the girl and the monster. It felt like I was in control. It felt as if my body was natural in that dream.

Maybe, too natural.

"Akira?"

My thoughts were cut as I heard a voice at the door.

"It's me, Hamuko! Minato and Yukari are out here too," oh, its just her, "you ready for school yet?"

School? Oh yeah.

I pulled of the in-built room calendar and looked at the date. Yeah, day one at my new school.

"In a minute," I called back as I stripped of yesterday's clothing and put on a fresh new uniform I took from the cupboard.. I gave a rough scan through my suitcase in case I needed to bring anything to put inside that dorm provided school bag I found while taking my uniform.

"Hmm, clothes, spare battery, charger, thumb drive with music, a dirty old notebook…" I mumbled unconsciously as I threw everything on the floor.

Wait a second.

A notebook?

I don't remember bringing one.

I flipped through its contents. It was a pretty thin book, but with countless words written on each page. I read through the first two pages.

A story?

"Hey? Are you done yet?"

Right, everyone's outside.

I quickly grabbed the empty bag and went out, not bothering to put anything inside.

(Hamuko)

"We gotta take this train every morning if you want to get to school," Yukari attempted to strike up conversation between the four of us, "I bet your old school wasn't like that huh?"

I nodded absently as I stared at Akira and Minato, who were standing side by side. It was really creepy, those two. They looked practically the same, even their mp3's were the same model. The only differences were probably only the eye and hair colour. It's like those two were cloned or something.

The air around us was getting pretty tense. I could tell Akira wanted to talk to, but the atmosphere made it _so damn hard. _Plus,Yukari said that the train ride wouldn't really take long but, it felt like it was taking FOREVER. That's one of the reasons why I hate trains and monorails, time seems to slow down when you were inside them.

Luckily, we managed to get to school without anything else weird happening.

The train made the stop at Port Island Station, the four of us made our way out of the train and walked to the impressive white structure in front; Gekkoukan High School. It looked really rich and prestigious. Damn, I wonder if we were in the right place. Looks kind of like the place only Mitsuru-senpai would attend.

Then again, I heard Gekkoukan High was built by the Kirijo group.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School! I know you're gonna love it here," Yukari turned to us as she spoke, a little too excited, "Um, I sound a little over enthusiastic right?" Oh well, she tried.

"Not at all, Yukari," I smiled to her. She seemed a little relieved when I did that, but what can I say, I can understand how awkward it would be in her shoes.

"School huh…?" I heard Akira mumble, and was that some contempt in his voice? But he is right though. No matter how it looks, its still school.

Best not get my hopes too high up yet. Don't wanna be let down later on.

(Minato)

Yukari gave us some brief guides and directions of the school as we swapped shoes at the lockers, "You can handle yourselves right? Go and check your class list first, then you should probably report to your homeroom teacher in the faculty office. Our classrooms are on the second level since we're second years, but the teachers will show you there soon enough. Any questions?"

"What class are you in?" Hamuko asked as she silently crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I have some archery club stuff to check on now so I'll catch you all later," just as she turned to walk away, she quickly pulled us together and whispered, "about last night, don't say anything, 'kay?" We nodded our heads as she ran towards a bunch of other girls.

"Let's check those class listings first," Hamuko suggested. The three of us walked over to the posting board, it was filled with papers and papers of class listings. Behind our backs, I could hear students whispering.

"Hey, who're these three? I've never seen them around here before."

"Probably transfer students."

"Did you see? They came to school with Yukari, damn those two guys!"

"Hey, check out that girl, she's one hell of a looker."

"Who cares, I'm not into girls her age."

"You really wanna try your luck man?"

"No way, what if she's as scary as Yukari?"

Those guy, they need to learn to shut the fu- hey, I found our class. Tapping the other two on their shoulders, I pointed to three names on the 2-F class list; Minato Arisato, Hamuko Arisato and Akira Arisato.

"And Yukari's here too," Hamuko exclaimed, a little too loudly. The murmuring started again.

"Yes, I'm in their class. This is gonna rock!"

"Shut up, they can here you, Kenji!"

"Hey, Kaz. I bet you're glad Yukari's in our class huh?

"Hey, what is THAT supposed to mean?"

We ignored the prattle from the crowd an moved onto find the faculty office. As we navigated our way, there were some…interesting students. A guy in a PE uniform (everyone else wore the standard uniform) and a darker girl yelling at him. Nearer to the faculty office was a teacher with a samurai helmet (holy cow…) and a French transfer student conversing.

The French guy had pretty bad Japanese, but at least he's making decent effort.

And then we found the faculty office right behind them.

"Oh, the three transfer students!" a rather short teacher with fair brown hair greeted us, "Minato, Hamuko and Akira Arisato right?" She flipped through the files as she talked to us, "All three of you are siblings right?"

"Um…no actually," Hamuko glanced uneasily at Akira, who too was a little fidgety, "I just live in the same dorm as Akira here." The teacher raised an eyebrow at us, checked the papers and put them down.

"Oh well, guess there must have been a mix up," she shrugged and smiled a little, "I'm Ms Toriumi, I teach composition. Have you seen the listings, all three of you are in my class." We bowed and greeted our new sensei. She commented on our enthusiasm and told us to go to the auditorium for a opening ceremony.

Which means its gonna suck, really bad.

(Akira)

As you begin the school year," the principal began, "I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means…"

Boring. Piece. Of. Shit. I thought as I glanced around at the students in the auditorium. Most of them were either whispering softly or busy snoring away. Poor souls, trapped inside here with nowhere to go but listen, I can empathize. Like the other two, I clipped on my headphones and tried to sleep.

It's exactly what I do at every opening ceremony anyway.

I drowned in my music as the principal droned on.

_I believe, so strongly._

_That tomorrow never falls away._

_Tsukibikarishita._

_It still awaits._

_It still carries on through its old ways._

_Till this moment of ti-_

"Psst…hey."

Go away.

"Psst, hey dude," the person started tapping me. Bloody hell, let me sleep. I turned around to face the inconsiderate sleep-killer.

"Hey, you and that blue haired guy came to school with the brunette and Yukari right?" Oh great, a stalker fan boy. I nodded my head anyway. The guy started to get more pumped, "Yeah. So I was wondering, are they taken yet? I mean like, boyfriends?"

Bugger.

"Yukari's mine, stay outta this." I said defensively. Man, this guy's really pissing me off.

"Oh…I…"

"I hear talking from Miss Toriumi's class!" an old bag spoke up. Ms Toriumi on hearing her name, quickly shushed us.

Wait a moment.

Oh gosh!

What did I say about me and Yukari!

Morning

Introductions were the same as always. New kids stand up front and say your name, interest and random stuff.

In other words, been there and done that.

Lunch

Minato and I dropped dead on our tables.

After School

Basically? Yay.

'Sup, transfer students?"

At the end of school, the Arisato twins and I were greeted by a capped student. From my lying-down-on-table angle, I could see that he had a shaved head and a stubby goatee. But one look and I could tell; he might look like a mature dude on the outside, but he had 'class clown extraordinare' written all over his grinning face.

"What do you want?" Hamuko asked, a little rudely.

"Oh right, I left out intros. Ahem…" he cleared his throat triumphantly and stretched his hand out, "I'm Junpei Iori, but you can just call me Junpei. It's nice to meet you." The three of us shook his hand gratefully.

Turning back to Hamuko, he gave a her a goofy grin, "Man, you're like a deer in headlights. I could spot you down the hall a mile away!"

"Why, thank you!" she giggled.

"I know how tough it is to be the new guys," Junpei continued, "That's why I wanted to come over and say 'hey', I can be a pretty nice guy huh?"

"Sure you are, Junpei," a sarcastic and dissatisfied came from the back of the class which I recognized as Yukari, "Hitting on a girl and being overly and dramatically friendly, really, don't you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"Oh come on Yukari," Hamuko pouted, "he was just being nice! Right Minato?" her twin brother looked at them both, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh c'mon, don't you all gang up on her," I piped up, "I'm on Yukari's side." The Junpei guy looked pretty shocked.

"Damn man, first day and you're hitching up on the popular girl. You got some skills, buddy!"

Tch…typical assumptions, but whatever.

"Hey, ya got a problem with making friends?"

"Uh…"

"Whatever," Yukari shrugged, "Hey, turns out we're all in the same homeroom, what surprise huh?"

"Must be fate," we all caught Minato mumble.

"Fate!" Hamuko couldn't help but crack up, "Minato, since when were you a sage?" Minato looked at his sister, as if he had never said anything at all, then went back to staring into space.

Oh man, that guy, is creepy.

"But still, what coincidence huh?"

"HEY! I'm a person from class 2-F too you know? Don't leave me out!" Junpei waved at the four of us, "Moreover, something reminds me. I heard you four came to school together in the morning. What's up man?" What was up? What was up! You should tell me. People talking about us around the school, whispering behind our backs…

"What do you mean by that?" Hamuko asked him.

"I mean, two suave men and two cutie girls like you two coming to school together? There's bound to be something a little more…dark and intimate to it," the capped boy raised his eyebrows, wiggling them, "C'mon, gimme the lowdown. What's the secret?"

"WHAT!" all of us shouted simultaneously shouted at one go.

"You idiot!" I yelled the loudest, knocking him on the head. Minato just banged his head on the table.

"Wa..wa… Minato's my BROTHER!" Hamuko was too shocked to find proper words until she finally shouted at him.

"JUNPEI!" Yukari shouted at him, turning crimson, "We just live in the same dorm and Mitsuru-senpai asked me to bring them to school today. WE JUST MET!" This is bad… It's only the first day in school, and weird, possibly dirty, rumors are popping up about us already? I thought these things could wait till…hell, why do these things even happen anyway?

Typical High School students and their sex jokes, damn it.

"This is bad…" Yukari muttered. Suddenly remembering a rather important point, she pulled us guy mates aside and asked, "Hey, you guys didn't tell anyone about that…thing last night did you?"

Minato simply shook his head. But I knew, deep inside, we were both thinking the same thing.

SOMEONE is so going to misunderstand that. And of course, right on the spot, Junpei overheard us, and gave us a horrified look.

"Two guys…and a girl….last….night…?

"YOU IDIOT!" Hamuko, Yukari and I shouted.

By this time, Yukari had gone from red to pale to the rest of her body. The blood seemed only to go into her face, "Listen, Junpei Iori. The four of us just met last night, there is nothing between anybody here! Look, I've got archery club stuff to take care of now, if you spread one word about that rumor, I WILL stick an arrow up your butt!"

With that, she walked out of the classroom, obviously pissed.

"Thanks a lot man," I said as I punched him in the ribs, "Day one and our rep is ruined."

"Not really," Junpei replied, "it's just day one and you're already getting your names spread around! Believe it or not, Yuka-tan's pretty popular around here. If you guys are even so much so as her friends, that already brings you up ten levels on the pyramid," Junpei praised, "This years going to be a blast, I can feel it!"

More like if I can take a whole year of his sex jokes.

Nothing really eventful happened after that. We just made with some small talk and went our ways, though I have to admit that I almost punched Junpei a few times.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru-senpai stopped reading her book to notice that the three of us had come back, "How was your first day?"

"It was well…um…."

"It was pretty good and all," I jumped in to save Hamuko from her dilemma, "I'm pretty surprised that we fit in so well. People were friendly around us and stuff, so it was kind of cool." I glanced back at the twins, who gave me the silent stares treatment.

Hey, it was the truth to a certain extent alright.

"Really? I'm surprised to hear you all getting accustomed to the school so quickly, but its good that you can adapt," senpai nodded and went back to her book. Bored out of my mind and curious about what she was reading, I bent down a little to get a closer look of the book.

Huh…it seems like some form of physics book.

"Oh this?" Senpai caught me glancing at her book, "Its basic physics for college students. I think it's a good idea to learn just a little more."

"Riiiighhhhtttt…..you do that senpai, I think I'll be heading to my room, thanks," I said as I made my way back up to my room. I took a shower and once again, got changed and jumped straight into bed. I started to think, again. I think this is becoming a habit; whenever I'm in bed, I start to think about things.

About school.

About rumors.

About that weird cell phone strap.

About Junpei.

_Action, initiative, self-confidence, manipulation and power to harness one's talents._

_The Magician._

"Huh…"

Stupei…


	3. Chapter 3: Calamity

Hey guys. It's me back again with another chappie of Fate's Second Chance. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but chapter 3 is here!

And I'm actually going to remember to do disclaimers this time.

I, once again, still don't own Persona 3, the portable version, FES or any Atlus related things. If I did, I would create Akira (yes I would)

Ps: Bronaic, its not much but for thanks for being my first (and only so far) reviewer. It means something to me.

Chapter 3: Calamity/Full Moon 1

(Akira)

I was hoping that club sign ups would be open soon or something. I mean, I'm not whining about going back to the hotel-like dorm or anything, but I just had absolutely nothing to do. I stayed around after school the whole of yesterday evening, but nothing.

Looks like I'll have to wait a couple of weeks before any after school stuff starts anyway. I found ways to pass time after school in the mean time. Believe it or not, I actually went up to the school library to study awhile.

Mitsuru-senpai also introduced to me the chairman yesterday.

"_So these must be the new guests," the older man cut in, catching everyone's attention, "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki, I'm the chairman of the board for your school." He chuckled slightly, as if he had thought of a joke, "I-kut-su-ki. That's quite a mouthful isn't it? That's why I don't really like introducing myself, even I get a little tongue tied myself._

And he made stupid puns too….

"_Remember, the early bird catches the bookworm!"_

Yup.

That was a really, REALLY cold pun…

Something seems fishy about him too.

But I bet that's just more puns…

(Minato's perspective)

I decided to go take an early nap once again, not really in the mood to do much more. It's like something was prompting me to lie down. I let sleep take me away, but I found myself going somewhere much more.

"Master…"

"Master Minato Arisato…"

When I got back up, I saw a faintly glowing door in front of me. It was slightly ajar. Curiosity got the better of me as I pushed it open. I was engulfed by white.

"Gah…"

….

…..

I blinked again, this time I was sitting on a small stool. I looked around, the room was painted with the deep velvet color I saw on the door.

"Welcome to the Velvet room."

A strange old man sat on a royal looking couch in front of me. He reminded me of one of those mad scientists, crazed white hair, pale skin. The only difference was that he wore a tuxedo and his eyes were bloodshot, like someone tried to poke them out.

Trust me, its way scarier than what I just said.

"My name is Igor," the man spoke slowly, "I am delighted to make your acquaintance. And this is my assistant, Theodore." He pointed to a bell-boy suited as greeted me, "Pleased to meet you."

I glanced around the room. It was like a huge banquet hall, just that it had multiple of those doors I saw and a small table in front of Igor. There was a giant gold clock at the top of the room, spinning endlessly as the room went up like an elevator.

"Before I begin, you might want to wait a few moments," Igor told me, "We have another guest coming here." Just as he said that, the door behind me opened. Turning around, I saw Hamuko standing at the door all the at the back.

"Minato?"

"Huh…?"

What was she doing here?

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," the man named Igor continued, "Only those who have signed a contract can enter this special place." I looked down at the table that lay before us. Indeed, there lay the contract that we signed when we first came.

"Minato," Hamuko whispered, "isn't that our 'contract' thing? But why is it here?"

Me too, I'm wondering as well. Alright, time to get down to business.

"Why are we here?" Hamuko suddenly asked.

Oh well, she said it.

"You two are here to hone your special powers and unique abilities," as Igor talked, his smile grew wider and wider, "I only ask one thing in return."

(Akira)

"Let me guess, I gotta go 'abide by the contract' and 'be responsible for my actions' or something?" I replied.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as I spoke. She had summoned me to the velvet room, a place where it exists between dreams, reality and blah, more stuff I couldn't really catch on to.

"Is that really what you think?"

"It's a contract so…..I suppose I do," I shrugged, "But I don't get it. 'Second chances'? Was there something I was supposed to do right?" For a moment there, Elizabeth stared down at the floor, fiddling with the ends of her long blue gown. For a few moments, there was silence.

Of course, I broke it.

"Look, maybe it's something that I'm not supposed to know, and its fine if you don't want to tell me now. But please, just act natural alright? I don't want you have to be put in a spot by myself."

She looked up at me with increased curiosity, a small sigh let out, followed by a little smile, "You know, my master and I used to know a boy a lot like you."

"You what?"

"It is nothing," she shook her head as she focused on me now, "As I said, this would be the place for you to hone your special powers. My brother, master and myself would do all we can to aid you and our other two guests.

"You mean Minato and Hamuko? You said that they are in another room as we speak. So why can't I see them?"

"That is…" Elizabeth stopped midway, then continued, "There are certain reasons why you are not allowed to, I am sorry."

"Bummer…"

"But, under my masters wishes, is that you do not mention your arrival here to our two other guests," she said.

What?

"Why the hell not?"

She looked away again, damn it.

"Forget I said anything."

"I apologize, master Akira," she bowed slightly. Man, what's with calling ME master now?

"Anyway, time still runs on in your own world," she continued, "I would hope to meet you again very soon." She opened her hands and placed a velvet coloured key into my hand.

"See you soon…."

"Akira-kun"

Did…she just use my name with honorifics?

But that was yesterday.

9th April 2009

"Hey!"

Junpei ran towards the three of us (its like a routine now, me and the twins go to school together), looking really worn out.

"Hey." He lazily waved to us.

"Good morning Junpei," Hamuko smiled at him while Minato gave a nod, "you looked pretty bummed today."

"Yeah, I spent the whole night working on this baby, so I'll probably knock off in class," Junpei replied as he pulled out a sleek, piano black device from his pockets.

"Man, I'm so tired. Plus, today we got nasty ol' Ekoda for classic lit period today," he whined as he palmed himself.

"Kind of your fault you spent the whole of last night stuffing your energy into your energy into your PSP, Stupei," I muttered as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, is that gonna be my permanent nickname or something? Or did Yuka-tan get to your head?"

"Keep up the antics, and it WILL be a permanent name."

"Whatever. But really," Junpei suddenly sounded serious and started speaking in a strange voice, "Rest is the rejuvenation for your soul…."

"But Minato sleeps all the time and he's still like a zombie," Hamuko added in.

Hah…owned

After School

The three of us meet Yukari while changing shoes. She said she wanted to show us somewhere we could go after school instead of just heading straight back to the dorm everyday. Apparently, she brought us to some shopping mall nearby our school.

But it's someplace I already knew.

"Have you guys ever been to Paulownia mall before? A lot of our school students come here to hang out here." Yukari exclaimed as she showed us around the mall.

That's funny, didn't we have this exact conversation before?

Hmm, guess not.

"There's a karaoke box, a CD shop and…oh, a really great café just round that corner!

"Where's that?" Hamuko asked as she pointed to a large sign that said 'escapade'. From the looks of it, probably some nightclub.

"That's club escapade, the malls nightclub."

Hah, knew it.

"It's kind of not for us yet, since we're underage," Yukari continued as she moved on to different parts. Soon, the mall got really crowded. Yukari said she would head back first since dorm rules say we have to be back before night time.

But, the three of us decided to have some fun.

At karaoke of course.

"Oh oh, me first!" Hamuko squealed as she grabbed the microphone.

"Geez don't need to get all so excited about it."

Minato, at that moment, tapped his sister on the shoulder and gestured for her to pass the microphone over. She whined and protested, but gave in anyway.

"But it's surprising though," Hamuko said as her brother went through songs, "he never sings, much less in at a karaoke box."

"We'll just have to see."

_CLICK._

He chose Kita Shuuhei's "Soul Phrase".

It's starting…

_~I believe, so strongly._

_That tomorrow never falls away.~_

_Tsukibikarishita._

Whoa…

That is one manly singing voice.

_~It still awaits._

_It still carries on through its old ways._

_Till this moment of time.~_

_~ano toki kawashita kotoba ga narihibiite _

_sasayaka na yume_

_There is no more darkness_

_No more tears in the rain_

_No one hurt~_

Now for the chorus, come on Minato!

_~Write me an endless song (when you let go)_

_As I'll feel so alive _

_kurikaesu Soul phrase (I'm walking on my way)_

_Now write me an endless song (when you let go)_

_As I'll feel so alive _

_watari yuku yami no saki e~_

When the song ended, he turned and gave us a playful bow and a thumbs up sign. (he still did it with a blank face) Hamuko was ecstatic, seeing her brother sing for the first time.

And so bloody well…

We stayed out all the way till night time, which basically meant that Yukari had to call us before we came back to the dorm.

"Hey," she whispered to us when we got back, "Dorm rules say we gotta be back before night time."

"And so…what's going to happen now?" Hamuko whispered back.

"Duh…" I rolled my eyes, "Execution…"

Once again, all eyes were laid upon me as I said the magic word.

…

"What?"

Mitsuru-senpai did not say much, however, she just told us not to come back so late the next time. She also added something about breaking dorm rules a s very serious offense which would, of course, lead up to eventual.

"Execution," she finished calmly as she closed her thick book. She looked out of the window, staring up at the moon.

"The full moon looks beautiful tonight, a good time to read a good book."

!

What…?

The moon was

Full?

Wait, the moon was full, that means…

I have to be ready.

Ready…

_Every full moon, you will face an ordeal._

What the heck…

What was that?

And why do I have this sudden case of brain hurt.

"Akira?" Minato suddenly asked.

"Is something wrong?" Hamuko placed a hand on my head, "You like you have a headache."

Shit…

"Um…yeah, kind of. Look I'm going upstairs to my room," I quickly said as I removed Hamuko's hand and began to run back up the staircase.

_Click_

I locked the door and lay myself on bed, hoping it would calm the pain in my head down. Damn, it all feels familiar. The full moon, that freakishly weird voice.

Something's been wrong with me, ever since I woke up on that train. It feels like I've forgotten important things, people, events.

Hmm…

Once again, I had to distract myself. Thinking too much would only get my headache to a higher level. I looked around my room.

Messy as hell…

And totally not unpacked, despite me being here for about three days now.

"Screw this," I cursed as I unpacked everything else from that small briefcase I didn't manage to unpack. Man, I'm going to have to unpack whatever was in that huge casing later too.

And I don't even remember what was inside, bloody hell.

"Let's see...I already took the clothes and phone related item, and that weird notebook."

So what else, I thought as I arranged everything on the floor. I don't know how long I took, but it must've been pretty long cause I was perspiring.

Hey, what's this? I pick up the only item left inside my suitcase. A small, little black screw that looked like it could have been burnt in a giant fire or something.

"Eh? A screw? What's this doing in my bag?"

Oh well, this might come in useful (not that I actually know how it would…) but hey, how would you know. Closing my suitcase, I picked up the guitar case, opened it….

….and freaked out.

Inside, my supposedly guitar case.

Was a short sword.

I backed up into a wall. What the hell did I bring a sword for? And is Japan even allowed to sell these. Guns, I can give, but a sword?

...

Damn it, why is the floor shaking?

_RUMBLE_

I was right, the entire building shook with tremendous force.

"Whoa! What the crap!"

_BANG BANG BANG_

"It's Yukari, I'm coming in!"

"Wait, what!"

Shit, if she comes in now…I can't really say much for the sword. Darn, this is going to get so messy. The door flew open and I saw Yukari, Minato and Hamuko. I saw that Minato had a knife and Hamuko had a nagitana.

Ok, this dorm, is SO messed up.

"Don't ask what's going on, just follow me, Akira!"

_An ordeal…_

"Oh and, take this," she started to pass me a sword in a scabbard. (what the heck, another one?) until she took a slight peek into my room.

And saw mine.

"It's my family memento," I lied to her as I took it with me, "But since you want to give me another one, sure."

"Now, we were running of somewhere?"

The four of us headed to the roof.

(Minato)

Yukari locked the door to the rooftop with a special password. I looked across at Hamuko, who seemed to be shaking with fear.

"We should be safe here…"

"Yukari, what is going on here?" Hamuko demanded, "It turned to green time, the whole dorm shook and you give us these!" I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me for a moment, and started to calm down.

Hey, even in a crisis, we got to stay calm.

"It's coming…" Akira suddenly muttered like a curse.

"Akira…?"

He was right.

The whole dormitory shook right after Akira spoke. A black hand suddenly reached over the ledge and grabbed it. Soon, many other hands took the ledge and something pulled itself up. It was a walking pile of…hands, with one carrying a blue mask with the roman number 'I" printed on it.

"Minato…I'm scared," Hamuko gripped to my right sleeve, trembling.

The monster suddenly produced a seemingly infinite number of blades and slowly made its way to us.

No way we can win, how the heck do we win…?

"This is what we fight against, we call them shadows," Yukari threw her bow aside and pulled out her gun, only to point at herself.

What the hell was she doing?

"It's ok…" Yukari whispered to herself, "I can do this…I can do this…"

Um, Yukari, its actually a pretty bad time to commit suicide right now because I think you're the only one capable of telling us just what in blazes is happening. I turned to Akira, who actually gave her an encouraging look.

"Don't be scared when you place it at your head. Cast aside your fear."

"Pull the trigger."

Right there and then, even I could have punched Akira in the face.

Are you actually encouraging her?

The monster suddenly produced a seemingly infinite number of blades and slowly made its way to us.

"Come on, Yukari!" Akira shouted as he drew both swords and blocked the giant monsters attack. I looked at Yukari, still panting and gasping with the gun placed at her fore head.

And then everything went to hell.

Akira didn't stop the monster long enough, launching him into a nearby wall. Just as Yukari managed to pull the trigger, the large shadow monster slashed at her, making her lose her grip and rendering her unconscious.

"Yukari….AH! "

Before Hamuko could try anything, the monster waved it's hand and fire, literally, blasted her away and at Akira. She was not out yet, but she was clearly in pain and bleeding like crap.

(Akira)

I didn't know what I was doing. One moment the monster attacked, the next moment I blocked one of its strikes and told Yukari to shoot herself and now I'm on the floor dirty and bleeding.

Shit. Shit.

That gun, if only I could reach it, just a little further.

"_Wait."_

Suddenly, the image of the strange boy on the first day appeared for a moment.

"_This is the most delicate part."_

I watched as Minato picked the gun up.

(Minato)

I studied the gun, yet still not knowing why I picked it up.

"_Go on."_

A sudden image flashed into my head. It was of the mysterious boy, making a gun shape with his hands and placing it at himself.

Then another flash.

This was of a boy, with flowing, silver bangs raising a gun to his head in a similar fashion.

_Cast your fear aside._

Slowly, I lifted the gun.

_Discard all thoughts of death from yourself._

My breathing started to calmed, I stopped trembling

_Now…_

I placed it at my head.

_Can you do it?_

My lips moved, curling into a smirk as I pulled the trigger.

Uttering only a single word.

"Per…so…na."

* * *

><p>Aaaannnnnd wrap up!<p>

Wow, I finally got to the rooftop scene, though I must say this kind of sucked. It's not as action packed as I made it out to be though -_-

But still, reviews are very much appreciated. Constructive crits too!


	4. Chapter 4: Persona

Hey guys, I'mma back with chapter 4.

Oh and another note, I might not be able to upload cuz I'm gone on an internationalisation trip to Bali Indonesia :D. It's for a week I think.

And now…

ROLL CHAPTER

Chapter 4: Persona

**(Minato)**

"Per…so…na"

*BANG*

Instead of what would have been blood spewing out of my head, frosty glass flew out from the other side. Slowly, it begin to swirl around my body and recollect itself, manifesting a being above me. It was that of a metal statue, on it's back was a huge white lyre and a red scarf.

"_Thou art I, and I am thou," _the being that appeared spoke, "_from the sea of your soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, the Master of Strings."_

Yes…although I'm not too sure what was going on, I knew I could kill the thing. I could beat it.

I could tear it apart.

I could….agh…

What's this…pain…

In my head….!

"Ah….gahhh…." the pain was almost like tearing my skull apart, "AAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!"

I could see Orpheus starting to shake and spasm, wriggling its body in all directions. Suddenly, two hands emerged from it's head and tore itself apart to reveal a new being altogether. It had a dinosaur's skeletal head, surrounding its body like a cloak were coffins and carried a sword in one hand.

Jumping over to the monster, it stabbed it and ripped it apart with it's bare hands. It dug its fingers into the monster and pulled it out with such force that the monster burst into pieces, black blood on the hands. It's remains lay around the rooftop floor as black goo.

Then, the creature that emerged reverted back to Orpheus. It turned to me, his (looks like a guy) red eyes casting a piercing gaze in my direction. His head bent a little lower and he turned around to Akira, who was staring in awe. Orpheus placed his hand on Akira, causing a light to glow around them both before disappearing back into me.

"Mi…Minato…?"

The soft voice came from Hamuko, who was struggling to stand.

"Are you alright, Minato?"

I wanted to walk over to her and nod, tell her I'm totally fine.

I would have of course.

If I didn't black out right that second.

**(Hamuko)**

_THUMP_

"Minato, MINATO!"

Minato fell to the ground as soon as he turned to me. Whatever happened, whatever he did, shooting himself and summoning that creature, must have drained him a lot. I shook him again and again, but he was still unconscious. I placed my hand under his nose, and sighed in relief.

Good, he's not dead yet.

Suddenly, without letting me think further, the remains of black goop and blood that Minato's creature had killed started to form in several small puddles. The masks were similar to the big one that we had just saw and definitely much less threatening, but I think ten of those is a bit harsh for me to take. I gripped my nagitana and defended myself, fending of each of the small creatures.

But they couldn't die!

No matter how many times I hit them, they still keep coming back.

I heard a scratching sound on the floor and thought it was another one of those things coming from the side. Instead, I saw Akira trying his best to reach for the gun. He never made it though. One of the creatures saw this and seized his hand and stabbing what seemed like a claw through it.

"Gah!"

"Akira!"

Akira was so hurt he could barely move, plus the fatal blow from the giant creature previously made it all worse for him. I tried to rush over and help him, neglecting the other shadows and I paid sorely for it.

"Hamuko, give me…the gun…" Akira wheezed from the back, his injured arm still attempting to reach for it. I looked at him, at the creatures.

I looked at the gun.

Casting the nagitana aside, I picked it up.

My hand was trembling to I held onto it. Despite the fact that I was hyperventilating, I placed my injured hand on my chest for reassurance.

And the gun at my head.

"Hamuko, what are you doing!"

I'm…

Going to…

"Demolish you all…."

"PERSONA!"

_BANG_

Frosted glass flew from the other side of my skull and started to materialize. A creature similar to Minato's Orpheus appeared above my head, and it was clearly more girly. She had long, flowing red hair similar to mine when it was untied. The lyre was now pink as well as her body.

_Thou art I…And I am Thou. From the sea of your soul I come. I am Eurydice, wife to the master of strings._

Without delay, my Eurydice drew her lyre and swatted a few creatures away. Playing a few notes, the remaining creatures which surrounded us burned, with only masks left on the ground.

I…killed those things.

I…

I feel exhausted…

Damn, it's like, my mental and physical energy were just sapped away. Making me feel sleepy…

So…

Sleepy…

_THUMP_

(**Akira)**

Like her brother, Hamuko too passed out on the floor, leaving me to be the only guy awake and conscious on the rooftop.

"Nngh…"

Well, make that two.

"A…kira?" Yukari mumbled as she woke up, "The monster, it attacked us, then…ah! Hamuko, Minato!"

Pretty slow reaction, Yukari. Pretty much about time you woke up.

As we began to holster each twin up (which was pretty damned hard considering our sorry state), I noticed something in the air.

Eurydice.

"Eurydice…?"

"_We shall lend you our strength once more."_

!

"_However, remember that this time, your actions are irreversible."_

"_There will be no second chances."_

Like Orpheus, Eurydice touched me and, engulfed us in a small white light as she disappeared. Yukari just watched, dumbstruck.

"Wha…what was that?"

"I don't know…"

It was true, I had no clue what the hell was going on. Minato's Orpheus said the same thing to me.

Damn it… what is wrong with me.

As much as we could, we tried to holster each Arisato over our shoulder and did as much as we could NOT to drop them on the floor (I almost dropped Minato twice and Yukari nearly freaked.) We laid them down on the fourth level sofa's.

"Yukari, go get senpai. I think we better call the hospital."

"Takeba…?"

The large double doors opened and out stepped three people, the chairman, Mitsuru-senpai and another boy with short grey hair and a sweater vest over his school uniform. Even though I've never seen him around the dorm, I recognized him immediately.

Akihiko Sanada. School boxing champion and heartthrob for all the girls.

Our two senpai came rushing out as soon as they saw us, while the chairman stayed inside, looking rather shocked.

"Takeba! What happened to them?"

I noticed Yukari looked a little nervous as senpai asked her the question. She kept glancing from side to side. First at Mitsuru-senpai, then at Akihiko senpai and back to me.

"It's alright Yukari, just tell her."

"I know but I…" she stuttered, now glancing over at the chairman who started to walk out of the command room.

…

Command room?

Is that what that place was?

How... did I know that?

Come to think of it, I've never been to the fourth floor before. I raised my eyes a little and tried to see what was in the room. I could see a control panel, a screen…

A screen…

I pushed through my senpai and walked up to the chairman, who seemed rather surprised at my sudden action.

"Mr Chairman, might I ask where you and senapi were all this while when we were almost getting our ass served by a walking hand monster?" I gritted my teeth angrily. I expected him to get angry, shout back or something, but no. Instead, he just pushed up his glasses and said, "Of course we heard you, we were going to get you right away."

"So what the hell were you all doing inside the command room!"

The question stunned everyone conscious at the moment. Akihiko-senpai looked like he had bit punched in the gut, and so did Mitsuru.

"Of course, we couldn't go up to get you yet," the chairman calmly continued.

"WHAT!"

"We had to be sure, whether you really needed any help, or not. But, considering the twins' awakening, I'm wouldn't be too concerned if I were you-"

_THWACK_

Akhiko rushed to help the chairman right after threw a punch in his face.

"So, you were just going to leave us up there and die?"

"Arisato!" Akihiko defended, "It was not our intention to…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR FUCKING INTENTION WAS!" I swore, "You watch us from your stupid command room like we're guinea pigs, waiting for us to summon…persona I heard? What happened if we didn't?"

"Which is why we observed you, in case anything else happened!"

"What happened if I did that on YOU?"

"ARISATO!" Akihiko-senpai growled, "Calm down and understand the situation here."

"Fuck you…"

"What…!"

They were all lies.

I felt the heat in my whole body rising.

"All of you…"

I didn't care that my hand was hurting or that a strong force was gathering around me.

"Arisato, what on Earth!"

"GO TO HELL!"

I didn't know what was going on, I didn't care.

Right then, I just wanted to pay them back for what they did to me and the twins.

_CRACK_

Suddenly, a white light engulfed the whole room momentarily, followed by a strong shockwave that seemed to be emitting from me, causing everything and everyone to be blown into walls (no one got hit by anything though). Power and energy rushed through my veins. I couldn't stand the immense force from myself and I screamed.

"PERSONA!"

The light stopped, the shockwave faded. I felt myself, even though it was slight, being lifted off the ground. Yukari, my senpai and the chairman all dropped to the floor, dumbstruck.

Behind me was a being that resembled both that of Orpheus and Eurydice, but yet it was not either. It's face resembled the previous two personae as it faced upwards but in its left arm were coffins surrounding it. A tall structure like a sharpened tip of a cross extended from nowhere behind it. It had what I thought was a white sash around its waist but as it extended it's arms, I noticed something else.

Wings, like that of an angel.

The being spread its arms over Minato and Hamuko and muttered, "_Salvation…"_ Soon, all their cuts and bruises were completely gone, but were still in comatose state.

Unconsciously, _we _began to speak.

_Thou art I, for I am thou. _

_From the depths of your soul, I am re-evoked._

_I am the judge._

_The ultimate being of thee._

_I am…_

Suddenly, my head hurt, like something tried to rip me from the inside. I fell straight to the ground, unable to control all bodily movement. The being behind started to writhe as well, screaming as white light glowed from it's eyes and changing it into a smaller form.

**(Hamuko)**

We saw Akira spasm on the floor, the new manifestation draped in a dark cloak with long black hair and sword appeared.

_Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I come to you as the greatest form of the fool, Susano-o, the storm of summer._

It threw a fist down at the chairman and knocked him unconscious. Our senpai drew their weapons and guns in order to protect themselves, but the being had already disappeared, leaving Akira on the floor half dead.

And I still can't believe Igor let us all watch that, from the part from which he summoned till he fainted.

It was downright scary, maybe scarier than his nose.

The projection vanished as Igor and Theodore turned their attention back to us, "So, I suppose that clearly explains what happened to your new friend?"

Minato was still wide eyed with shock, as was I. You see, we got summoned back to the velvet room again (apparently Minato was here first because he fainted first). Igor then went on to explain how the things we manifested were called Persona, a manifestation of our psyche, a mask that protects us as we faced hardships. Then Minato (for once) asked how Akira was and we were shown what was enveloping on the fourth floor.

Which leads back to the whole cycle up till now.

"So…he's not dead right?"

Hey, I wanted assurance alright?

"Fret not, master Hamuko," Theodore answered politely, "he has merely passed out due to exhaustion. Though I would admit he is in a much more dire situation."

"Fine…but I hope it's not too serious. But another thing," I straightened myself in the chair, "What happened to Orpheus, he changed into some skeletal dino. And something similar happened to Akira as well, what's that all about?"

"Those," Igor said as his grin grew, "are questions you are not capable of answering now."

Okay…?

But still, Akira he…he didn't use the gun to summon his Persona. I looked at Igor, whose smile was still very wide.

Probably gonna give me that same damn answer, so I decided against asking.

"You might have awakened to your ability know, masters, but your power is still weak," Theodore suddenly spoke up.

And did he just call us weak?

"Both your abilities develop based on 'Social Links', your emotional ties with others." Theodore continued, "the stronger the link, the more powerful your personae ability are."

"But how do we form such links?"

"You will find out in time. Now," Igor tapped his cane and a door popped up at the back of the room, "Time moves on in your world, I'd not keep you too long now."

**Date: 17****th**** April 2009**

**(Minato)**

There was quite a few things to take in when I woke up. First was that I wasn't in the dorm anymore, and obviously elsewhere. Second was that Hamuko had woken up right on a bed beside me and the fact that there was someone else here and in between our beds.

"Oh you're up!"

Sitting between us on a little chair was Yukari, "Finally, the two of you were out so long! Do you have any idea how long you guys have been asleep? A good week!"

"Uh…sorry?" Hamuko gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, its good to see you guys awake again, but…" she let her head down and turned to my right a little.

"Akira…he hasn't woken up yet."

Oh…

No wonder she didn't look as happy as I thought, not all of us were up yet.

"Cheer up, Yukari," Hamuko tried comforting her, "Akira's a strong guy, he'll live."

"Guess you're right…"

"Where are we again?" I suddenly blurted out.

"This is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, the doctor wasn't able to find anything wrong with you two. All he could find was that you were exhausted. But you know what? The two of you just kept on sleeping and sleeping. Do you know how worried I was?" she scolded us and turned around. For a moment there, she looked like she was angry with us, and the next she just looked like she needed a hug, "I'm so sorry, the whole thing messed up because of me. I was supposed to protect you two, but in the end I needed the protecting, pretty pathetic huh?"

"Yukari…"

"It's not your fault."

Both girls looked at me.

"Well, I'm not good with words Yukari, but if I were there in your shoes I would have freaked too, so don't think too much about it alright?" I told her. Hamuko just stared at me, not believing that I had just spoken a whole sentence in months.

As I said, I might not be good with words, but I know when someone needs to talk it out.

"Minato…" Yukari sighed as she stood up and sighed, "Thanks, both you and your sister are so forgiving."

"Hey, we're just honest about it," Hamuko reassured her, "But what happened exactly? We were all so panicky I kind of forgot."

Ah Hamuko, the indirect way of trying to get more info.

"I think it's pretty much like you remembered, you guys must have evoked your Personas to fight those things, shadows. Senpai said she'll give you all a more detailed explanation when you all wake up."

She started fidgeting around the corner as she stared out of the window.

"I…um…"

"I wanted to say, I'm sort of like you guys."

"Hmm? In what sense?" I asked.

"Well…" she took a deep breath before starting, "My dad died in an explosion when I was a kid, and my mom and I are on pretty lousy terms. I guess you're all alone too huh?"

"We have an uncle and cousin who adopted us, so we were like a family. But the absence of a parents love sometimes got to us…" Hamuko told our side of the story, though I could see her holding back tears.

"To be honest, I already about your pasts, but it didn't seem fair so I thought I'd tell you about mine," she stifled a small, nervous laugh, "Wow, and here I am throwing so much information the moment you guys wake up, I must sound pretty bitchy huh?"

"I don't think so, you know?"

We all turned at a low voice coming from my side.

**(Akira)**

"A…A…Akira?"

I tried hard not to laugh though, all of them saying my name at one shot. I lamely waved a hand and gave the a little grin, "Yo, guess I'm not as dead as I thought I would be."

My brain was still a mess, however. I think I exerted a little too much that night. Elizabeth never summoned me to the velvet room, so it was darkness all the way till now.

But anyway, you should see Yukari's face, it's priceless. It's like she saw me rise from the grave or something.

Maybe to a certain extent I did.

"Geez…" Yukari looked a little angry, yet peaceful at the same time, "All of you are really freaking me out, sleeping for a week. They woke up not too long before you."

"Actually, I woke up about when I heard your voice," I explained matter-of-factly. All of them gave me a strange look and sat in silence before bursting out laughing.

"Akira, you sneaky little."

"Heh…"

"I can't believe it, to think you were unconscious just awhile ago…" Yukari sighed, "Well, you'll be discharged soon, so I'll go inform senpai about this."

Tch…

Senpai huh?

Yukari must have caught the look on my face said, "I know, but you'll have to talk it out tomorrow with them."

"Fine…" I huffed as she was about to leave the door.

…

Fine, again.

"Hey, Yukari!" I called to her as she was about to leave.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for visiting us."

"Oh ..uh…" she looked at us nervously, and I swore I saw her blush pink, "No…problem I guess?"

With that, she left the three of us alone. I closed my eyes, hoping to get a little more rest than I thought.

Orpheus and Eurydice huh?

I caught myself snickering a little, remembering something from an old legend.

"Akira, what's so funny?" Hamuko asked.

"Hey, do you know the story of Orpheus and Eurydice?"

"Mm-hmm," Hamuko nodded her head, "Why?"

"Well," I tried not to laugh, "they if two were lovers in their last life, they would reincarnate as twins."

She stared and blinked at me for awhile, before letting it sink in.

"AKIRA!" she yelled at me, turning crimson, "don't say stuff like that! It's embarrassing!"

I ignored her protests as I sank into bed.

Senpai...chairman.

Man, tomorrow's gonna be such a 'fun' day.

* * *

><p>And wrap up!<p>

Once again, thanks for reading this newbie's chapter (kinda made the hospital scene boring, gad...).

I'm not at descriptions but I'm guessing you know what Persona Akira used when he went OVER 9000!

So anyways, review please?

Ps. And see ya guys, I'm gone for Bali this week!


	5. Chapter 5: Recruitment

Hey dudes! It's me with chapter 5 back on track!

Hey you know, to all those who have been reading this and all.

Thanks.

Reading this, reviewing means something.

You all support me ( a lot or little I don't mind XD)

*sniff*

*Cries*

Chapter 5: Recruitment

**(Akira)**

It wasn't fun staying in the hospital (even though I was conscious in there only about five hours). It's so depressing, just white walls and more white walls.

On the happy side, I'm already released and gonna go back to schoo tomorrow.

Wait.

School sucks, why am I happy?

**20****th**** April 2009**

The first day back was pretty smooth though, only the usual happened really.

What's the usual?

Junpei, that's what.

"Yo guys!" he waved to us from the school gate, "What's up man? I heard you guys all got sick at one go? Did ya get an upset stomach or something?"

"Oh come on, I just had this really bad case of flu and unknowingly passed on to Minato who passed it on to Hamuko. So…yeah." I lied.

"That's gotta suck, but hey," his voice deepened and pulled us closer together, "There's something I have to let you guys know."

"If it's more 'wise words' I don't think I really wanna hear it, Junpei."

"No, dammit! It's just that I'll be…" he paused, almost dramatically for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh, "No, I can't tell you yet, its secret!"

Let me guess, he got a girlfriend. That's wonderful.

Wait, forget it.

If he did, considering him, she'd have got screwed by now.

"Well someone's hyper this morning!"

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" Junpei grinned at the popular girl, "I didn't see you just now? Scared to come with them in case of more rumours?"

"Go die in a pond or something, Stupei," Yukari sarcastically countered, "Anyway, I need to talk to them for a moment now so, bye!"

"Hey…!"

With that, she pushed us all on ahead as we left a poor Junpei behind, calling out to us. Yukari looked around to see of he was following us, and let out a sigh of relief once she saw he wasn't.

"Hey," she started, "are you guys all feeling better now?"

"Still a little light-headed, but otherwise I'm okay!" Hamuko exclaimed with a smile.

Man, she's way too cheerful about this whole thing.

"And, sorry about this but," she glanced nervously at me, "Akira, I'm not too sure if you're going to like this next piece of news."

"Hmm? What could it be? It's not like the chairman wants to meet us or anything."

"Actually…"

I face-palmed myself.

Holy son of a cow…

That bastard wants to make us pay HIM and our oh-so 'helpful' senpai a visit.

You think I would want to see them?

Do ya!

"Fine…" I muttered unconsciously. As much as I hated to say it, they know too many things I don't know. It'd be a good chance to find out something about this too.

Plus…

Yukari didn't look too happy when senpai busted out of the command room either. That must mean she knows something.

"Thank you, Akira."

"Pssh…they better give me a good explanation for this.

**(Same day: Night time)**

"What you had done to the chairman was completely unreasonable."

…

I clip my earphones on and ignored the question. I could still hear Mitsuru-senpai though.

You see, when we got back about close to night time, we went up to see chairman and our senpai. None of them were rather particularly happy to see me though.

Especially when the chairman had his hand in a cast and bandage on his nose.

Serves that bastard right anyway, that son-of-a-bitch.

"I expect you to have some manners, Arisato. After what you did that night I expect you to at least behave in the face of your punishment."

"And so what the fuck are you gonna do about it, senpai?" I threw my fist down on the sofa as everyone looked at me. Senpai g;ared at me straight in the eye, and I did the same to her. She's the one telling me I had no manners? Well, leaving your ever so precious juniors up on the roof to die sounds pretty respectful to you, doesn't it? But I had to keep my mouth shut, I came here to get answers not start a fight between me and senpai.

Still, assuming we had one, the winner of the duel could be pretty obvious though.

"It's alright Mitsuru," the chairman spoke, "he must've just lost control that's all. I don't totally blame him for this."

Bastard, acting nice and all. I hope you die a horrible death, buried by your stupid puns, asshole.

The Arisato twins looked at us, not knowing what had actually happened.

"Um, Akira? What's going on?" Hamuko innocently asked.

"Huh? I…"

Damn, I can't risk telling them everything now. I think…innocence is bliss wins this time.

"It's nothing."

Minato glanced up at me as well, his face telling me he didn't believe a word I said one single bit, but said nothing anyway.

"Time to get this meeting down to business," the chairman started and turned in our direction, "Would you believe me if I told you that a single day could have more than twenty four hours."

"No," the twins spoke in unison.

"Haha," Mitsuru senpai laughed, suddenly forgetting her anger towards me, "That's a natural response."

"That would be an absurd law change to the universe, but otherwise, totally possible," I answered as I took of my earphones."

I turned to the twins, "You must have noticed it by now. The lights went off, practically everything stops working. The sky turns the world green and the streets are filled with blood and coffins. If I were you, its like you were transported to another world, doesn't it feel as such?"

"That, is what we call the dark hour. The transition time between today, tomorrow and every other day to come," Akihiko-senpai finished of and gave me the quizzical look, "I never knew you had much knowledge on this."

"I've had first hand experience," I shrugged, "but never monsters till that night."

"Normal people do not realize it since they're all in coffins, but for us," the male senior smirked, "You saw those monsters, the 'shadows'. At the dark hour, anyone not in a coffin gets attacked."

"It's our job to defeat them, pretty cool huh?"

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru senpai yelled as she stood up, "why are you always like that?"

"You sound like how mom and dad used to…"I mumbled.

"WHAT!"

"Now Mitsuru, it's alright, since he does his job well," the chairman motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Long story short, we are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. S.E.E.S for short. On paper, we are classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club adviser."

Yeah right, club advisor.

Bloody bullshit.

"A shadow feeds on the mind of it's prey; the victims becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news if not all of them." Mitsuru-senpai explained.

"So…how do we kill them?" Minato asked.

Hmm, time for a demonstration.

"Yukari," I held my hand out, "your gun."

"Huh? A…are you sure?"

"Positive, now just give it here for a moment."

Despite the fact that both my senpai were against a non-member of SEES using this, I didn't give a shit. Pointing the gun to my head, I closed my eyes and pulled.

"Come, Susano-o!"

_BANG!_

The storm of the summer rose from me, sitting in a hunched position with it's sword pointing on the ground. I handed the gun back to Yukari.

And, you should have seen it when Minato and Hamuko both nearly jump out of their seats. Mitsuru-senpai looked at me weird, but I brushed it off, "Hey, I just copied what they did, no biggie."

"It is basically as Arisato demonstrated, we are those who have awakened to the ability to combat shadows, persona. And now…"

At Mitsuru-senpai's command, my grey haired senpai brought out three cases and clicked it open. In each were a gleaming silver gun like what Yukari and the rest had.

**(Hamuko)**

"What we're trying to say is, we'd like you three to join us."

"Huh…us?" Minato asked, obviously still confused by the events that had just taken place.

"We've prepared an evoker, one for each of you, even for him…" senpai glanced down at Akira with much distaste as he stared down at the evokers, also with some contempt in his eyes.

I looked at Minato and he looked at me.

We both nodded.

"We'll do it."

"I was afraid you'd say no," Yukari placed a hand on her chest, "Welcome to the club!"

I looked around at everyone in the room and other than Akira, who was still contemplating whether or not to join, the rest were relieved.

I can feel us bonding…

_SMASH_

Hey, what's going on, why'd time stop?

And why is there a card with the number zero on it?

"_Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personae of the Fool arcana..._"

Social links huh?

"What about you Akira?"

I saw him pick the evoker up, stare at it.

And placed it right back down again.

"No."

What?

"Akira…" Yukari looked at him sadly, "Please I know you and senpai aren't exactly on good terms but…"

"Yukari," he looked back, and was that hesitance I saw in his eyes, "I'm sorry but, after all that's happened I…I need some time to think."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Shut up, senpai. Don't even think of convincing me.

"I'll be going down to my room to think. If you need me, please knock. Good night!"

Yukari tried to say something but he just told her to move aside and descended that stairs.

What IS up with him?

**(Akira)**

Of course I don't trust them, not like I did to began with anyway. First day I reach, Yukari tries to pint a gun at me (it was the evoker, but back then, what did I know?) then two people with the exact same last name as me pop up, possibly dirty rumours in school and Junpei (ok, Junpei ain't that bad). Then the night where the persona incident happened. I went crazy, Minato evoked Thanatos…

Spawn of death…

Thanatos…death….

Why do I seem to know these things when I've never even seen them before.

Déjà vu?

Deja Vista?

Shit…

"Argh…bloody fu-"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'm not in the mood to see anyone now!"

"Akira?" a soft voice called from outside, "It's me, Hamuko and Minato."

Tch.

I opened the door, and before they could say anything, I started first, "Let me guess, senpai told you to come and cool me down or something?"

"You could tell?" Hamuko stifled a giggle.

"Girl's aren't allowed on the floor, so I don't see why you can come."

They both tried to enter my room, but I blocked them, "Look, I just need to think, I already told you that."

"Then tell us," it was Minato this time, "What happened? Why does it look like our senpai hate you so much? Why Is the chairman in a cast."

"Shit…you're pushy."

I told them the whole story, from the part where they fainted to the parts which they might've missed. Namely my losing control of my Persona and the 'accidental' injury I caused the chairman.

I told them about the command room too.

"So they were watching us from there…" Hamuko nodded her head I understanding, "You know something Akira?"

"What?"

"We can still be happy about this."

Um...what?

Happy, you're actually happy about THIS?

"I mean, just think, if senpai had intervened, we wouldn't have awakened to our persona in a fit of desperation right?" she smiled as she turned around for a moment.

"So maybe you could just give them another chance."

I stared at both of them, like they were crazy.

And I laughed.

"Hey…what's so funny?"

"Nothing I…haha…" I clutched my sides as I controlled laughing, "Yukari's right, you're way too forgiving to everyone you know. Seriously."

"It's not that I'm forgiving, I'm just telling you that truth, Akira. It's not like you're the bad guy either, I would have been mad too."

_SMASH_

Whoa what?

This feeling, time stopping and everything.

S…social linking?

_Thou art I…For I am thou. Thou hast established a new bond._

_Thy Persona shalt be blest when fighting along those of the world arcana._

Time went back to normal and I snapped out of my trance.

"Heh…"

"Fine…I'll think this through."

"Really!" Hamuko gasped, excited.

"Well, sort of," that answer was kind of a downer for her, "I'll give it three days, if anything makes me change my mind, you two will be informed alright?"

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Hey, I wrapped up chapter 5, and STILL before the Bali trip! Not one of my best works, but kinda rushed.<p>

And who'd ya like that, World Arcana?

Alright, I better get packing now.

This chapter wasn't really much though, just thought I might as well do something before I go first.

Well, review even when I'm gone, and see ya!


	6. Chapter 6: Tartarus

And…WAZZUP!

It's me again! After some long trip to Bali and back, well….I'm back?

Bali was a lot of fun though, playing with the orphans and school kids did make me realize a lot of things though, like how to appreciate a simple thing…

Anyways, roll chapter 6, before I start crying about how I miss them.

PS: My chapters have this weird tendency to be longer, than shorter, than longer and etc so please don't shoot me...

Chapter 6: Tartarus 

**20****th**** April 2009 Dark Hour**

**(Minato)**

We went back to our rooms as soon as we were done with Akira. That settles that I guess, it's up to him if he wants to join or not.

Plus, two social links…

**(flashback)**

"_Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond...Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personae of the Fool arcana..._"

And there was that one with Akira.

"_Thou art I...And I am thou...Thou hast established a new bond… Thou shalt be blest when facing trials alongside the World Arcana._

**(End flashback)**

As I let sleep take over my senses, I felt a familiar presence around me.

"Hello, how are you?"

It was that strange kid from the first day.

"How'd you get in?"

"As I said, I'm always with you…" the boy chuckled creepily, smile growing wide, "I remembered something, so I had better tell you."

"Soon, the end shall come once more."

The end? Once more?

"The end was brought about by one, but it will happen again."

Um…

"Thanks…?"

"You're welcome. But, honestly," the boy turned to the side, "I'm not really sure what it means." Way to go, kiddo.

"And it looks like you've awakened to a rather unusual power. It could do you go or otherwise, depending on where you end up."

I think that's the same as telling me about social links again, thanks.

"You remember the time we first met?" as he spoke, his body shimmered, "I expect you to honour your contract."

"Alright, see you soon."

And…he's gone.

Man, I have GOT to learn how to teleport.

**(Hamuko)**

**21****st**** April 2009**

"Hey!"

Yukari was already waiting for us at the school gate, and we arrived early too (twenty minutes before school started). Actually, more of like Akira getting up early and going alone, so we followed him.

"Morning, you three."

"Morning Yukari!" I greeted her back as Minato nodded in her direction. Akira, for once, just sighed and went into through the gates himself.

"Akira-"

"Let's leave him alone," Yukari said, shaking her head.

"Why?"

"He needs some time to think, I can understand that. And he's probably still pissed at me and our senpai," she sighed as she folded her arms, "But thanks you two, working with Mitsuru senpai alone can be tough, so I could use some help."

"What about Akihiko-senpai?"

"He broke his ribs."

"Ouch…"

School was as per normal though, so I don't want to go into the boring details of it. The only thing that actually caught my attention was when Akira punched some random guy in the face. Apparently, someone tried an elementary school bully tactic by attempting to extort money from the "emo-kid transfer" and more stuff I didn't hear (I think I heard my name once too, but I don't really know if it's true or not). They got into a tussle and the guy got his nose punched bloody.

Which is why now, after school, a certain two went to the office for "gangster-like behaviour".

"Ah…finally school done, I almost fell asleep at that one lesson there," Yukari yawned as she stretched herself. The door chose that moment to interrupt her and open up, letting Mitsuru-senpai walk in.

"I'm sorry to barge in," she apologized, "but just give me a moment."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Come to the lounge later, there are certain things we need to discuss. I'll save the details for later."

The door closes…and she leaves.

"Talk about quick."

"She's probably with student council, unlike us?" Yukari rolled her eyes, apparently annoyed.

"Hey hey! Is that hostility I hear?" the ever excited Junpei chimed in.

"Wha-it's not that I hate her or anything. I just…" she was stuttering. Yep, definitely something up. Yukari just shoved the whole question aside and dragged me and Minato out of the classroom.

Seriously, I swore Junpei wanted to tell us something.

And what a surprise I had that night.

**(Akira)**

It was night time by the time I stepped out of the arcade. I know what you're all thinking, but no, I got released from detention faster than I thought. I kind of missed my lunch, so I went to Hagakure's and ordered a load of stuff and managed to burn some time at the arcade (hell, I won myself a jack frost doll) Man, I had high hopes for this school, looks like certain students just seem to be everywhere. Rather sad if you ask me.

*Beep beep*

Hmm, a new message?

_Akira, when r u gonna get back? It's pretty late now and I have a meeting soon ~Hamuko_

I let out a small 'tch' and replied, telling her I'm not too sure. Come to think of it, this is the first message she sent me at all. Heh, considering her popularity, all the dudes in school are gonna be jealous about this. Now that I mention it myself, that guy was talking about me and her in the same dorm.

Probably a jealous fan-boy, like Yukari's one from the first day at school.

Oh well, since I'm here, I think I might as well send a message to my cousin. My cousin's detectives, that's pretty much the job. I checked my contacts…

Wow, this is gonna take awhile to find.

"Let's see…Yukari, Junpei, the Arisato's, Kenji, Kazushi, Amagi Inn, Naoya, Maki, Akihiko and Mitsuru-senpai…Hey!"

Now something's not right there, I'm pretty sure I never went to the Amagi Inn in Inaba before (as much as I wanted to) or getting senpai's number. And who the hell are Naoya and Maki? Sure not anyone I know. Or maybe it could have been one of my uncles contacts my phone stored when I synched it to his PC.

Oh, I found the contact: Shirogane Naoto. I texted a few quick words and hit the send button.

The time was now 11:50 PM.

Games do make time pass fast.

I looked around the area, nothing much left to do now. Then I caught a glimpse of the giant glowing pink sign of Chagall café.

Hmm…

I guess a cup or four wouldn't kill me.

**(Hamuko)**

**Dark Hour**

**Location: Gekkoukan High**

"Oh…my…"

"Hey…what the hell happened to our school!"

Yeah, that last voice was Junpei, no mistake. Turns out he was our nights surprise guest. Or in simpler terms, a persona user. Akihiko senpai found him couple of nights back crying by the convenience store (hah, I should have been there, or Yukari at least). So anyway, here we are, in front of GK High which apparently turned into some kind of crazy tower slash labyrinth.

Tartarus, for short.

We were led into the interior by our senpai who claimed to have been to the entrance but not climbing up. But sheesh! From the looks on the _outside_, this thing must be what, 150 stories at least? I didn't even see the top, holy cow.

"Whoa…it's as cool as it looks on the inside," Junpei gaped in awe.

"More like creepy."

Got that right Yukari.

"This is just the entrance," senpai began, "the labyrinth is just beyond those doors at the top of the staircase."

"We want you to get a feel of this place first."

"Whoa hold on!" Yukari raised her hand, "all by ourselves!"

"Mitsuru would be feeding you info from down here with her persona," Akihiko-senpai went on, "it's essential to have outside info since this dungeon is pretty deep."

"Plus we need two leaders to lead the expedition. Since the group's bigger now and when I recover, we need someone to handle the others."

That whole leader thing got us chattering. Leader…Akihiko-senpai looked like those leader sorts, so it might be him. But Mitsuru-senpai just mentioned his injury just now…

"We'd send five people up but, seeing as Akihiko is injured and I'm support. For today only your leader would be…"

"C'mon!" Junepi was jumping, "let it be me!"

She raised a finger at Minato.

"Me?"

"Yes, this is until we get a fifth member to participate. So just for now, you'll be the only leader. And in a case which we do have a fifth party member, both Arisato's will take charge."

Huh…? Me too? I mean, Minato maybe but, me?

"Hey!" Junpei whined, "he doesn't look like a leader, and Hamuko's a girl!"

"Sexist!"

"The reason why we chose them was because they've fought them before," Akihik-senpai spoke, throwing silence at Junpei, who now seemed surprised, "these are shadows. Can you guys summon your persona's without difficulty? Because if you can't, you're as good as dead."

"Course I can!"

"I think so…"

He looked at the other two, not very convinced, but turned to Minato.

"So, are you ready?"

Minato nodded his head and gave a thumbs up. He led us up the staircase, not before noticing a velvet coloured door at the side of the area.

"Hey Minato…looks like we should pay Igor a visit first."

**(Akira)**

"Welcome, Master Akira," Elizabeth greeted with a bow.

"The key was glowing a lot, so I thought it meant something. Never expected to find a velvet door at the back of the mall though."

I was supposed to head back, but that stupid key started glowing and pulling my pants in the wrong way. So I just followed where the key told me to go.

And here I am, all the way back at Paulownia mall and in the velvet room, great.

"So, why the sudden call?"

"Tonight," she said in that creepy ass tone, "will be the night for you to utilise your powers."

"Utilise?"

"Starting from this night forth, you and your friends will face many trials together."

Trials? She's just talking like the mysterious kids now isn't she? I swear, everyone…everything (*cough* Eurydice *cough*) is speaking to me in strange riddles. This is starting to get repetitive.

Wait, did she just say together? With friends? I think she's got something out of point there.

"Look, I'm not joining them."

Elizabeth seemed genuinely surprised at my answer.

"I have my reasons and unless something can change my mind, I'm not joining them. I won't even consider it."

She looked like the world had stopped spinning, "Are you sure, this is the course of your actions?"

"Even the slightest change in something can shift the entire state of balance and order. Do not let pride go to your head, Master."

"Still not changing the fact that I'm not gonna join," I rebutted calmly.

She sighed in defeat, knowing full well that she could not convince me. However, she did take out a large book and began to pull a few things out from it.

A small stack of cards.

"It is your choice. I, however, have one last thing to offer."

"You hope this might change my mind?" I inquired.

"I rather hope so."

She motioned for me to go closer and told me to open my palm.

"Now close your eyes."

I did as told as she thrust the cards into my hand. Suddenly, my body felt warm. It was a good sort of warm actually, like those you experience from a furnace in a cold home. But slowly, the heat grew and rushed at an immense speed. I could feel my head exploding, either due to the extreme heat or the speed at which it flowed.

This feeling felt like when I first evoked my Persona…

Unable to take the heat, I fell to the ground, "What…what the hell is happening to me!"

"Just try to relax, this is the only side effect. Bear with it for the while."

Relax my foot, it's burning me. This pain was tearing me up, especially in the head. Like the first time, I screamed in pain.

_SMASH_

Just like that, just with that one sound, the pain slowly went away. My head wasn't in the best of conditions, but I definitely felt better. In fact, the heat within my body felt like a cool breeze blew by.

"Well done," Elizabeth smiled, "it seems you have managed to regain some of your powers."

"Regain?"

I didn't have time to ask her about it. When I heard the sound again.

_SMASH_

I felt something in my head…change. Like my mind had tweaked itself. At that moment, I saw many things. I saw a group of students inside a dark corridor, fighting oddly shaped monsters. They were a group of four, two boys and two girls. I saw them reach to their sides and pull a gun out, shooting themselves in the head, manifesting a being from themselves.

My friends? But where were they? As far as I'm concerned, there isn't any dark shadow infested area. Sure there are a few around the street, I saw, but that many?

_Cling…_

That was definitely not from the velvet room.

It was coming…from the vision...?

_Cling…cling…_

Oh no…

This isn't good, I don't know why but, something bad is gonna happen.

Where the shit are they? Maybe…maybe if I focus hard enough. I tried to zoom through all places with my new power to search for where they are. As I did, random pieces of information came into my head…

_Gekkoukan…School…Gate…Staircase…_

_Tartarus…_

_Tartarus…._

That's it!

I snapped out of my trance and nearly fell backward. The sudden rush of information might have proved too much.

"I'll ask you about all of this another time Elizabeth," I quickly told her, slightly rushed, "but something tells me my friends are in danger and that I gotta go!"

She was pretty understanding as she waved me off, giving a last word.

"You're still the same… I know you'll change your mind…"

(**Minato)**

**Tartarus block 1: Thebel**

**Floor: 1**

"Persona!"

I summoned Orpheus and made it cast Agi, finishing of the last of the cowardly maya's. Right after the battle, a two cards appeared before, both of personae, which I looked away from. Igor was right, after certain battles, cards would appear before me, some containing persona or which contained blessing elements. I even had a sword drop from the card (which, apparently, Junpei couldn't handle since two katana were hard for him). Hamuko said she had experienced the same thing too.

The katana came with a sheath, just enough to attach it to my side.

"Whew…" Junepi panted, falling to the floor, "that was fun! But I'm beat…"

"Yeah, about two seconds ago you were bouncing around like a kid…" Yukari muttered, "but yeah, I do feel a little out of breath."

The radio response came out.

Senpai.

"That's natural for the dark hour," Mitsuru-senpai explained, "you get fatigued more easily and it drains you if you fight too much. But you'll get used to it. Take it as…a form of training."

"The dark hour should be over soon, order your team to split and search the area for a return portal…"

_ZZZSHAAACKK_

_BZZZZZ_

!

What the hell? Senpai's radio communication was breaking up.

_BZZZZZ__**Careful…**__ZSCHKKK__**…I…sens…**__BZZZZ__**…an omi**__ZZZCHHAKKK_

"Senpai!" Hamuko called back, "SENPAI!"

_**I…se….n…s..**__zchaaa…__**Dea…**__ckblzzzck….__**get….back…**__blllzzzzcaaack…__**now….**_

Silence…

"Wha….what was that?" Yukari shivered, "something about getting back."

"I don't have a good feeling about this…"

"C'mon, Minato," Hamuko tugged my shoulder, "Let's find the entrance quickly. I'm starting to feel…"

_Cling…_

_Cling….._

At the sound of chains, all of us huddled up together and prepared for what was to come.

_Cling…_

_Cling…_

"What in hell is that sound…" Junpei spoke, a little too loudly. I silenced him by raising my hand, and motioned everyone to move together.

"But move quietly…" I whispered to them.

_CLING…_

The sound of the chains was coming closer to us. I saw fear in the eyes of the two girls, and even Junpei. Crap…I'm not that bold myself either. Damn, Minato. Calm down…

_BUZZZZZ_

Oh shit…senpai not now…!

"Arisato!" senpai shouted, "get out now! I sense death…!"

"Outta the way!"

"Wh…where did you…how…!"

"Let me up now!"

"Wait…that's my rapier….!"

All of us gasped the last voice, hearing him (it was a guy's) quarrel with senpai. I never got the details though, as a roar was heard.

_ROAAAAARRRRRR_

I heard gun barrels reloading, cocking itself with bullets.

And I turned.

Facing us square in the face was a tall, cloaked figure reloading to long revolvers. Around it's body were multiple chains and a cloth wrapped around its skeletal face. It's body radiated with a sickening aura which I could only identify as…

Death.

We wanted to run, get our feet to just get the hell out of there. No, we were frozen. Not in fear of getting shot but, the mere presence of death stunted everyone.

_CHIK!_

It was fully loaded and ready to fire. Having no other choice, we each raised our evokers. It lifted it's guns.

"Oh fuck…!"

"HIYAAAAAA!"

_STAB_

The shots never came. Instead, we heard a loud, strong battle cry and a loud stabbing sound.

"Hey…is that who I think it is?"

Junpei was right. On the left side of Death's body was a sword sticking out the side, a person holding it.

"Son-of-a-bitch-punk…" the voice shouted, "at least reload your damned guns softer."

"Akira!"

**(Akira)**

I just did the most crazy things of my life so far, pronto. I climbed over the school gates, ran into the huge giant ass tower from who knows where, barged in only to see my senpai. Without warning I grabbed her rapier, evoker and two glass balls (with a lot of argument) and ran up the staircase. I saw the monster, jumped and stabbed it.

And…now it's pissed.

I think.

"Akira!" Yukari shouted at me, "what are you doing here?"

_I had a vision…yeah like I could tell you that._

"Not important!" I threw them one of the glass balls, "smash it with your foot and all of you will be transported back!"

_ROAAARRR_

It fired at me, but I was faster. I rolled under it and put the evoker to my head, "Susano-o!" A last rang through my head as susano-o appeared, throwing punching the monster once followed by a multi-slash attack.

"Hurry!" I yelled back, "the transportation takes a few seconds, if anyone of you within a certain radius are hit you're not gonna make it."

"Akira!" Hamuko called back as Minato did a desperate attempt to prevent from running towards me, "what are you gonna do!"

"I'm gonna stay and buy time."

Ok, pause there.

That, must have been, the most, retarded statement ever. I mean, I don't even have to look, and I can feel the smell of death around this.

Alright, play again.

Shit…I need to divert it's attention away from the group. Come on…think Akira, think!

_How about we burn it up a little?_

That's a great idea, voice from nowhere. Who are you?

Or did all that 7 cups of pheromone coffee get to my brain?

_You do not remember? I am the trickster._

Yeah, really funny.

_CRACK._

Something, almost literally, spun in my head, in a good way. Running up to the monster, I waved my hands like a retard.

"Over here, cock-blocker!"

That did it for him, he roared again and raised its guns and fired what seemed to be elemental bullets which caused the ground where I was a few moments ago to freeze. I dodged and weaved, feeling myself much lighter and faster. I taunted it, making it all the more angrier. He went berserk shooting everywhere, in which most hit the walls.

_Feels great huh?_

Sure mysterious voice, can I shoot myself in the head now.

_By all means._

ROAAARRRRR

Ah shut up….

"Persona!"

BANG

The glass gathered, forming a multi-colored man with purple wings.

_Thou art I…and I am thou…from the sea of your soul I cometh…_

_I am Loki, the trickster._

"Pretty cool Loki, now…"

"Megido!"

Loki raised his hand and summoned to hollow energy balls. As the spun they crashed onto the monster, sending it staggering. It didn't do much damage though, but I think it gave me an opening.

I'm not stupid you know, I'm actually going to run.

But man, I do feel a little hot.

_BOOM_

Beneath the ground, the whole area exploded in fire, burning me everywhere.

"Shit…!"

That damn…thing, just shot me with some gay-ass fire powered bullet! The burn tore through my uniform, leaving a gaping hole at the what scared my more was that the injuries went staright into my body, like the fire burned from INSIDE of me.

"The reality of a battle huh…"

I turned, seeing it back to its former battle position and ready to battle.

"So that's how you want it huh?" I readied myself once more.

"_Akira!" _I suddenly heard senpai's voice, "_Get out of there now!" _Didn't really have time now to ask her how she was speaking to me through brainwaves.

"No can do, this buggers not letting me through!"

"_Akira-"_

I mentally blocked out senpai's voice, focusing on the task at hand. I gripped the rapier tightly. I could feel it by just being near it, this is a very powerful opponent and I'm not up to its level yet. More importantly, I need to get round it, that damn gun-slinging skeleton was HUGE!

I need some info on this thing…

Come on….

_CRACK_

!

This feeling…

The monster reeled back, as if it sensed my current state. I couldn't tell what was happening, all I know was that chunk of information about my enemy started to, literally, appear right before my eyes.

"Scanning…"

_Enemy: Reaper_

_Arcana: Death_

_Battle rank: Unknown_

_Weakness: None_

_Resistance: Hama. Mudo_

_Skills: Unable to scan_

It's just like the last time. I could…see what was going on. It's strengths, its abilities.

The reaper going to blast me in the face in about 5 seconds….OH CRAP! I dismissed whatever I had summoned and dodged left, avoiding a giant blast of wind that was about to hit me.

Thank you, amazing scanning powers. Thank you Elizabeth too.

Now let's see what else you gave me.

I charged straight at the reapers ugly self, grasping my evoker in my left hand and stabbing it with the rapier in my right. It raised its dual guns to block the oncoming attack and swatted me into the air.

_CRACK._

I think I'm getting used to this power switch now…I can eve see the skill names floating around my head.

"Persona!"

I pulled the trigger, summoning a new form of power.

_Thou art I, and I am thou. I am Titania, let me heal thy wounds._

The blonde lady threw a veil of light over me and I recovered….mid-air! I landed back on my feet, not all but some of my wounds healing. The reaper raised its gun once more.

"I don't think so!"

Another dumb thing, I summoned susano-o and, using his sword as a spring board, I jumped up at the reaper and steadied the rapier in my hand.

I pray I don't get swatted again.

"Suck on metal!" I yelled as I jammed the rapier into its face. I called upon susano-o once again and threw down a **God's Hand **at the reaper. This time, however, it didn't let up, it raised its gun and pointed it at my chin.

And I swore, I heard it talk.

_It's you again…_

"What?"

_BANG_

He fired at me, with a blank bullet this time!

Sucker…

"Hey," I taunted, "what's the matter? Out of gas."

_Far from it._

As he said that, I felt my body go numb, a giant black crest forming around my chest.

_Mudo…_

Oh no, I can't move!

_You are not ready yet…_

With just that, I fell.

All the way, from the top of the reaper to crashing down to the ground. I could hear senpai's voice.

"_Akira!"_

As I hit the floor, the reaper walked-hovered over to me.

_You are not ready yet, however…_

_You have shown much of an improvement._

He raised both guns and pointed it at my temple.

_Consider this my parting gift to you…_

"Sh…shit…"

_BANG_

* * *

><p>And wrap up.<p>

Is Akira gonna die here? OMG u better hope not!

WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

I finally did chapter 6. This chapter did teach me one thing though: IMPROVE ON BATTLE SCENES!

I know that whole business with Akira having multiple personas and all might get a little confusing, but I will get to that sometime.

I'll try to work harder now.

Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7: Strangely Convincing

Once again, I'm back with no witty comments.

Man…I want an epic phrasing like Zack did…"Embrace your dreams…"

Akira: And all that shit.

Me: HEY! Watch how you talk!

Akira: Tsk tsk… You know, you've been missing something the past few chapters?

Me: Not making the reaper kill you yet in chapter 6?

Akira: Disclaimers.

…

…

OH DARN!

Uh…I don't own any Atlus related products except the persona games I bought. And Akira too.

Chapter 7: Strangely Convincing

I'm gonna die.

No really, even as I'm thinking everything that is being red now, I'm actually in a pretty sticky life-and-death situation here.

I guess for one, I overestimated my combat capabilities there. My body had moved on auto-pilot, just doing whatever came to my head. I just did what I felt at the moment. Now look at me, I've got a huge-TWO huge pistols pointed at my body.

I wonder, did the other's escape? Sure hope they did. As far as I can tell, this was their first time up this….whatever it was. If I survive this madness (which I know I won't) I'll just go over and chat with senpai about this.

Ok, back to almost getting killed.

_Consider this my parting gift to you._

No…I can't die yet!

I just can't…!

"Sh…shit!"

I closed my eyes as I prepared for my oh-so untimely doom.

_BANG_

…

…

What?

I waited for one, two seconds before opening my eyes again.

I'm not dead! AWESOME! I felt around my body, just to double check if it blew anything important off. Let's see now… Hands, check. Legs, check. Head, um…. duh? Down THERE…yup, still intact alright.

So uh…what exactly happened.

"So…out of gas for real?" I wondered out loud.

_Do not be absurd, I said it was a gift didn't I?_

"Um, so do I say thanks for sparing me or something?"

The reaper didn't speak this time, it just...watched me as a seemingly dark glow emanated from my body that caused my body to be lifted to its face level. The reaper reached out and grasped my chin with its long, needle-like fingers of it.

_Can you feel it? Can you feel death coursing your body like a drug…? _

_Can you taste the despair…?_

"I…I…"

My breathing and voice were all muffled out as it placed its hand over my face, seemingly blocking all hope of vision.

_In time you will come to thank me, child._

The last I heard was of people running towards me and calling out my name.

"Akira!"

"Akira hey, get a grip man."

"Healing doesn't work!"

"Damn it, Akira!"

I'm sorry guys…

_Death is a hunter unbeknownst to it's prey._

I just experienced that first hand, sir other mysterious voice.

_You however, cannot waste your second chances like this._

Just get to the point, am I dead or not?

…

…

…

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Master Akira."<p>

Oh joy, I'm here again. Time for the grand question.

"Please tell me I'm not dead…" I put my hands together and pleaded with who or…whatever. But wait, she said this was a place between dream and reality, mind and matter. There's a possibility I might have just passed out again!

Or eh…I could just be dead too. Son-of-a-gun…

She must have caught that half mouthed open expression of mine, cause I tell you I think I saw her hold back a laugh.

"Do not worry, Master Akira," she replied, "you are far from dead. You are merely in a state of unconsciousness."

"Oh shit, thank God!" I sighed, "But ah, why'd you call me here for, either that or HOW did I get here. Last I checked I was at the reapers gunpoint."

"We of the velvet room do not know much about this 'reaper'. But what I do know is that now is the time for me to explain your powers that you possess."

"Your unique control the 'persona'."

Now this got me woken up properly and listening.

"As I have mentioned before, a persona is a physical manifestation of your soul. It is your mask that braves many hardships."

Ok…? I'm pretty sure this was the first time she ever mentioned this. Yet this all feels so familiar somehow.

"I got about that much already. But what's this whole unique control business."

Elizabeth's expression turned serious.

"Do you remember the time when I entrusted the cards to you?"

I nodded my head and replied, "Yeah, I think if I'm not mistaken, you gave me control over a few Persona didn't you? Plus this really weird ability to scan things."

"Was that the power of your persona?"

"I…I don't really know," I admitted, "but sometimes, I do feel this really odd sensation around me. Like maybe being encased in this large **crystal ball **of information." As I finished my description, Elizabeth seemed not the least bit surprised.

"Yes, that is what I need to inform you about. You see, like our other two guests, you are no ordinary persona user. For certain personas of a certain arcana, you can channels its abilities through your human body and use then as your own."

Whoa, sweetness!

"However," she continued, "as far as this is concerned, you can only channel abilities with persona of the following arcana: Magician, Lovers, Emperor, Chariot, Priestess, Empress and of course, the Fool."

"Yet you have yet to fully control them, it will take some time."

Time for the most simple, yet complicated question of all history.

"Why?"

"That," Elizabeth suddenly broke into a smile, "would be for you to figure out. You do not learn if the answer sheets are merely given to you, don't you?"

"Guess so," I shrugged as I scratched my head, "but so, how do I know when I can channel these abilities?"

"They will come in time, now…" my vision began to white as Elizabeth's voice drifted further away, "that is all for the moment, I hope to see you soon. Maybe next time of your own accord."

A bright light engulfed me at the moment, followed by an immediate darkness and voices.

_You'll see these abilities for yourself_

_Soon enough…_

* * *

><p>I felt my consciousness slowly regaining. So much so that, I'm hearing voices. Could it be…the afterlife? Maybe Elizabeth lied to me?<p>

No, couldn't be. The afterlife probably didn't have a few people all looking anxiously around by my body.

I just so happened to recognize those few people.

"I see you have finally woken up."

"Ugh…thanks for the kind wake up greeting, Mitsuru-senpai."

I woke up to a bunch of familiar faces, namely S.E.E.S, and Junpei (what the hell is he doing with them again?).

"Aw man…" I disappointed Junpei whined in a corner, "and I was going to use 'Junpei's secret art of waking up' too."

I had my suspicions around that rather huge water pail below his legs, but I'm not even going to bother.

"Good to see you too, Junpei. Glad to see you're with these guys," I shot back as I rolled my eyes, "you're a persona user too?"

"Like, hell yeah! And I bet you are too, huh?"

_Scanning…_

_Junpei Iori._

_Battle rank: 3_

_Persona: Hermes_

_Arcana: Magician_

_Abilities: Cleave, Agi_

_Life Force: 84_

_Spirit Pressure: 30_

Whoa…massive Junpei-the-persona-user-info. I didn't ponder on it long though as Mitsuru-senpai bent down to my level of vision.

"I have absolutely no clue of how you entered Tartarus, but whatever you did was a completely unreasonable act. I'm sure you could sense the enemies prowess too, yet you still charged ahead? Not to mention disarming me of my evoker and rapier, under such circumstances I would execute you…!"

I took almost no note of what she said as her information flooded my circuits.

_Mitsuru Kirijo_

_Battle Rank: 18_

_Persona: Penthesilea_

_Arcana: Empress_

_Abilities: Marin Karin, Bufu, Mabufu, Dia, Scanning_

_Life Force: 189_

_Spirit pressure: 126_

"…even though I would admit that your battle skills are surprisingly good, you might have still acted on impulse and lest have gotten killed."

Hrrgh…shut up already. Even Minato's starting to look annoyed at your lecture.

Oh yeah, that mention of the rapier a few lines back up some paragraphs made me think…

"By the way senpai, where's my sword?"

Everyone stared down at me like I had just stabbed someone in the face. Only senpai wrinkled her nose and snorted in amusement, "If you're thinking about that weapon you had snuck into the dorm, we most certainly can't hand it back to you. It's against dorm rules to possess a weapon."

"Then how'd you all get away with bringing so much junk in?"

By this time I could see Akihiko-senpai knocking his head with his boxing glove. Junpei turned to Yukari but she simply looked away, even the twins looked puzzled at their senpai.

"The tools we use are to facilitate combat against shadows only," senpai stated, brushing of her embarrassment, "I don't even completely trust you enough to handle your own emotions, let alone a weapon."

"So how can I prove myself 'trustworthy' then?"

"That," she said as she turned to walk off, "will have to come in time."

I watched her as she slowly walked of. Man, I knew I was a little harsh on everyone conscious that night of the awakening, but she doesn't have to treat me like I'm dirt. I knew I wouldn't even get a proper wake up greeting, but she doesn't have to storm of and walk away.

Damn…feels like I just got dumped, or…something similar.

I looked around at everyone, they all seemed to give me that look of pity.

"Hey," Hamuko said as she _attempted _to smile, "don't feel bad, maybe if you show that you're improving in attitude over the next few weeks, maybe she'll think differently."

No…I have to…

I don't know why but, I gotta show her.

I can handle myself, my emotions, my whatever.

I'll do whatever it takes, NOW. I walked over to Minato and grabbed him one hand by the shoulder, the other on his evoker, "Gimme this for a moment…"

He looked like he was about to stop me, but I didn't care.

"Hey Mitsuru-senpai!"

The red=headed senior turned and glared at me in the eye, "Arisato, you should rest. And might I ask you to hand the evoker back to-"

"Not a chance senpai," I shot back at her, "If you're so convinced that I can't do this right, then you should at least have the opposing party a chance to prove themselves.

"What!"

"If I can defeat you, right here, right now, you will take back every-single-thing you have just said," the members of S.E.E.S were telling me stuff like to back off and things like that, but I was already on a roll.

"Do not test my patience," she hissed, "even I have a certain level limit. And do you actually think, a rookie in the face of battle can, no offense taken, manage to defeat me."

Oh-ho, I'm causing a spark here. But such events always need initiation if you need to proceed its path.

Well…Keima Katsuragi did that, but I'm not trying to win a girls heart for a loose soul so its different.

"Because I'm sure you could always use another member to help clear up _whichever bastards work of a shadow nest _right?"

(**Play Mass Destruction Reincarnation now or in the story: Akira's Battle theme if you wish. But it's a short fight)**

BANG

I felt the temperature in the room drop dramatically, the ground beneath my feet frozen in ice.

And senpai walking down. Internally, I forced myself to hold a smirk back. Who knew she could be so…

"…ready to accept the challenge," I finished as senpai descended the staircase.

"Akira…you incompetent…"

I clenched my fist and tried to act angry but this time, really couldn't hold it back, I smirked and taunted her, "You called me by first name, you must really give a _person like me _so much respect."

"Do not mock me!"

The rapier was thrust at me.

And I caught it with my bare hands.

"What!"

"Akira what the fuck?"

Senpai stared at me like I was crazy, with blood dripping from my hands.

"_For certain Arcana's, you can channel their abilities and use it as your own."_

I've always wanted to try it.

_Focus, Magician…_

The air was warmer now, gripping the rapier tighter, I forced senpai backwards. I threw a fist out at her, which she smoothly dodged. She pointed her evoker.

"Bufu!"

Time to do this.

"Flame ON!"

Yes, that was a really corny thing to say, but meh! As Penthesilea shot an ice block at me, I charged a burning flare into my hands.

And melted the damn thing.

All that was left on the floor was water that quickly froze back.

"Fire, on your hands?" senpai almost fell back, as did everyone. Heh, look at their faces, why not I do this too.

"Dia."

The wounds on my hands started to close up.

"A spell without summoning a persona? Just who are you?"

"Me?"

I burnt the air around my fingertips and lunged at senpai, with the latter raising her rapier in defence. I assaulted her defensive stance with a barrage of punches.

"Your attacks are fierce," she commented, "but they lack the skill."

"Stop talking and FOCUS!"

With great force, I channelled the flame to my _shoes _and kicked upwards, knocking her weapon upwards and catching it in my hands. She however, was just as quick. With one swipe, she drew her evoker and called her persona.

"Marin Karin!"

_Arcana switch, Lovers!_

Í felt a mental fog starting to cloud my head, but it cleared almost immediately.

"Magaru!"

"A wind spell!"

A gust of wind blew throughout the room from my hands (I don't care if it made the room colder) and tossed around furniture as it blasted Mitsuru-senpai. She stood her ground and dodged a flying sofa, which narrowly missed Junpei. But she had cuts around her arm and stomach area and bled a little. She summoned her persona despite the gust and cast Dia on herself.

"Hey senpai," I walked toward her, grabbing Minato's sword which had fallen from him after he stumbled when he dodged a chair, "the fights barely started yet, why the let up already?"

_Target: Mitsuru Kirijo_

_Life Force: 153_

_Spirit Pressure: 107_

She was reeling a little, but her spells weren't powerful, which explained why she drained so little Spirit Pressure.

Wow, this scanning thing is helping gain lotsa knowledge!

"D…don't get confident so easily just because your abilities are special" she yelled as she raised her evoker, "I command thee! Persona!"

"Bufula!"

What! The attack wasn't in my scans!

But still…

_Arcana switch, Empress!_

"Ice break!"

Her strong ice attack had hit me, but I recovered from the hit in no time.

"Ice break, a move that reduces ice damage back to a certain percentage," I explained as I brandished both weapons, "beat it senpai, you haven't even fully learned that skill yet, it's going to drain twice the amount of energy you normally use."

"Gh…don't tell me something so obvious."

_Mitsuru Kirijo_

_SP: 65_

I flamed the two weapons as I stood over her, "you lost senpai."

"Polydeuces! Sonic punch."

A white fist landed a blow in my face, blasting me into a broken television. I looked up and saw Akihiko-senpai with an evoker at his head.

"I never back down from a good challenge."

"Akihiko, what are you doing!" Mitsuru-senpai screamed, "you're still injured!"

"You're not the only senior he has here," he calmly stated as he donned his boxing gloves, "plus, I think your daily doses of Dia treatments have mended most of my ribs."

"Senpai, watch out!"

Fuck it, Yukari!

He pulled Mitsuru-senpai aside as he side-stepped the blow I summoned through susano-o. My signature God Hand.

"Thanks, Takeba, but stay out of this. This is our fight!"

I wiped the blood of that had appeared on my nose, "let's try this one more time."

"I'll prove to you I can hold my own!"

The boxing champion rushed me, charging straight on (with no strategy at all, may I say). I wasn't very lucky though, out of his quick jabs and an uppercut, two jabs landed and the uppercut knocked me in the stomach. I coughed blood onto the floor, still feeling the power of the male senior's punches and swings. However, I didn't go down easily. I threw the sword at Mitsuru-senpai.

"Watch it!" Akihiko-senpai yelled as he summoned polydeuces to blast the sword away, "you're trying to kill her?"

"She's being about as serious as I am!"

I used the same trick I did to the reaper. Summoning susano-o, I positioned its sword so I could get a footing on it, but I didn't jump upward this time.

"Since I can't hit her…"

I let susano-o fling me straight at Akihiko-senpai.

"I'll just hit YOU!"

This time, I swapped arcana to Empress and pummelled Akihiko-senpai with my fist engulfed with ice.

"Ugh!"

Apparently, the ice fist did a lot of damage to him.

_Scanning…_

Heh, just what I need.

_Target: Akihiko Sanada_

_Persona: Polydeuces_

_Arcana: Emperor_

_Battle rank: 16_

_Life Force: 99/167_

_Spirit Pressure: 87_

_Abilities: Sonic Punch. Zio. Dia. Tarunda_

_Resist: Electricity/Zio_

_Weak: Ice/Bufu_

Weakness and resistance, that's new. Probably the main reason why Mitsuru-senpai stopped him.

But enough of this…

Time to prove my worth

"Let's end this test."

In all the heat of battle, I pulled the trigger of the evoker and unconsciously called on a persona.

BANG

!

"Oh…my…"

"It's not possible, its not possible!"

The voice from my persona came last. It had white hair and a long toga draped along its body, he had a lyre in his hands and wore sandals. His eyes were dark on the left and red in the right.

_Thou art I…and I am thou…_

_I am Orpheus, the True Perfectionist of the Lyre._

"Megido!"

Two hollow energy orbs landed on the ground, exploding almost the entire lounge. I lumbered over to my senpai.

"Well…that enough or you?"

"This…this can't be…" Mitsuru-senpai stared at me, "what form of persona user are you." She started to place her evoker at her head.

**(end music here)**

"EURYDICE!"

At the calling of Hamuko's persona, I snapped around and faced her. She, commanding her persona, launched it in between my incarnation of Orpheus and our senpai.

"That's…enough!" she huffed, "senpai, I think you've seen what he can do. Stop the fight now, please. If this goes on, we'll all just get hurt."

"So please, stop the fight already."

We turned to get a good look of everyone inside the room. Minato had went into hiding behind the kitchen window. Yukari was busy healing senpai's wounds and Junpei…well let's say even behind a destroyed couch, I could see Junpei's buzzcut hair and shivering head. The whole lounge was destroyed and everything needed to be replaced.

And I felt drained as heck…

I didn't even bother to help clean up. I just sauntered up to my own room and tried to fall asleep.

…

…

Damn, all that racket downstairs is making it hard to rest.

Oh well…looks like I'm gonna be the one paying for damages.

Let's see what the money in my bank account can do about it….

* * *

><p>Guess what?<p>

My bank account did do something about it. After I paid for the whole sum of damages, the shifters actually came in and got everything done up pretty quick. Ikutsuki and Mitsuru-senpai oversaw the whole project actually.

How much did I pay you're wondering?

About uh, lets see.

40 million yen at the last count?

Hey, I don't know why I have so much money alright? I just told them it was family inheritance, so don't make me use too much. Fact was…

I still had another 40 million yen back in the bank.

So, yeah that's pretty much how the whole thing went. On the happy note: club sign ups open tomorrow (yay!). I'm going for kendo!

And now comes the ah-slightly more serious part

**21****st**** April 2009**

**Night time.**

"Hey, I already paid up the money alright, don't look so sad!"

The whole team of S.E.E.S and Junpei (woops, he's part of the team now too) were all gathered inside the lounge.

"Well…" Mitsuru-senpai sighed, "as promised, you can have it your way. I'll forget everything I said back then and you'll be granted persmission to take part in S.E.E.S activities.

Good, this way I can get more insider info of what the whole things about.

And man, she does act like nothing happened.

"But Akira," she said, "if I would be so bold, how were you able to command a persona's ability into your own body? What's more, you didn't even have to call upon it. I also noted that you have multiple persona's like the Arisato twins."

I gave her my best answer.

"I…have no clue."

Junpei just face-palmed himself, you should have seen it.

"It must have been that night when we awakened I guess," I quickly made something up, "Orpheus and Eurydice must have done something to me. That MIGHT explain the more organic looking Orpheus compared to Minato's more metallic one."

"Makes sense…" the bluenette nodded.

"Well…as much as I want to admit your flaw of emotion against death, I do applaud your exceptional abilities and fighting skills, you would be a great asset to us," she opened a silver suitcase and, for once, smiled at me, "welcome."

I took the evoker into my hand, and shook hers, "I guess….it's a pleasure?"

"Yahoo!" Junpei cheered.

"Welcome to the club," Yukari smiled.

"Three days or less huh?" Minato grinned.

"Smooth move, Akira," Hamuko giggled as she slapped my shoulder. I glanced at everyone, even senpai's relieved faces.

Hey, maybe this ain't so sucky after all!

SMASH!

Huh, again!

_Thou at I, and I am thou._

_Thou has re-established the bond of the fool arcana._

_Thou Persona of the fool arcana will regain thy former blessing._

The weird voice and card vanished, time went back to normal.

Oh…my…gosh.

* * *

><p>AND CUT CHAPTER!<p>

Ps. The previous chapter was 6

I…honestly kinda liked the lounge fight scene. Sorry it took so long to slap something up the site. I got caught up playing games.

Read and Review pls.

Ps (again): I'll try to get working on Persona 3: New Age soon too.


	8. Chapter 8: To Hell Again

Sup, I'm feeling much better now. That one shot I wrote cheered me up a little too.

So in this one, we're having Akira truly have a feel of Tartarus.

I didn't originally plan for this chapter yet, but I thought why the heck not?

Disclaimers: I own nothing of ATLUS

Chapter 8: To Hell again

**(Akira)**

**Date: 22****nd**** April 2009**

I didn't really bother doing anything after school today, although a few students kept telling me about a Hagakure Ramen place.

See, senpai told me last night that I'm finally going to get a feel of what Tartarus really felt like. She said that the last time didn't really count so I'm going to make up for that today.

You so could not imagine how excited I was. A chance to rip shadow ass apart.

Funny thing was, I am excited, no doubt.

But, this somehow feels like a routine. Like I've been doing this on a daily basis….argh! Snap out of it, Akira! This IS going to become a job on a daily basis.

After all, we are S.E.E.S! The specialised extracurricular e-

Uhm…

Forget that part.

NEXT!

* * *

><p>"I'm all pumped up and ready!"<p>

The whole gang of persona users (except the chairman, sucker) was up on the 4th level lobby. Knowing it was my first official round, Minato gave me a small nod and his signature thumbs up. Junpei was sitting beside me, patting my back and telling me not to be nervous.

"If you screw up, no worries! The great Junpei Iori's here to back you up."

"Suck it Junpei."

This caused the group to burst out in laughter, even my seniors and the chairman stifled a giggle.

"Alright, everyone," Mitsuru-senpai clapped her hands, "onto a more serious note."

Oh, that's right, its back to Greek Hell for me.

"Akira, let me ask you once more, are you sure."

"Hell yeah," I gave TWO thumbs up. Eat it, Minato.

She looked at me from top down and whispered something to Akihiko-senpai. They nodded to each other and turned back to me.

"This place we're entering is rather dangerous, are you certain you can summon your persona with confidence," she asked me.

"That," I raised my hand, "is a rethorical question. Senpai, I'm sure we don't have to go through the whole 'testing' process again do we?"

The two senpai looked at each other, the taller male one shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess he's fine then. We can depart anytime."

"Yes," the redhead nodded, "with you still out of commission, I'm sure Akira would fill in nicely for the moment."

WHOA WHOA WHOA.

WHOA.

"Senpai, I think you're missing something out," I stated, "two very important facts actually."

"And what might they be?"

"Number 1," I raised my index finger, "you say that Akihiko-senpai broke his ribs right?"

"That is correct. What about it."

*T!

"Um…I have NO clue if anyone noticed this but, he did mention it in the battle yesterday that you gave him dia treatments right?"

"Once per week," Mitsuru-senpai nodded.

"Why…the freaking hell…." To this point, I really couldn't contain how stupid they were, "didn't you and Yukari just SPAM all the dia at once? I mean, wouldn't his wound have freaking healed by now if you did?"

…

…

Silence again, I think I'm hearing too much of this these days.

Get it…

Never mind, I'm sounding like the chairman.

But of course, her palming her face was all the reaction I need, "All these recent events must have made my senses dull, how could I not have noticed?"

Next time, maybe you should heal Akihiko-senpai first before getting into a tussle with me.

Mitsuru-senpai summoned out her persona, casting repeated dia spells on the boxer, as did Yukari.

_Scanning…_

Whoa, why the hell am I scanning now?

_Target: Yukari Takeba _

_Battle rank: 3_

_Persona: Io_

_Arcana: Lovers_

_Skills: Garu. Dia_

_Life Force: 70_

_Spirit Pressure: 16/50_

Hold it there! She ain't gonna be much of a help in Tartarus if her spirit pressure is too low now. I walked up and tapped said person on her shoulder, "That's enough Yukari. You too senpai. I'll take over from here."

"Can you heal?"

"I…THINK I did it before."

I focused my arcana to lovers, switching in Titania. The abilities came to my head. I placed the evoker at my head, "Diarama."

Summoning Titania, a veil of light covered Akihiko-senpai.

"You better now senpai?"

I already knew the answer.

_Target: Akihiko Sanada_

_Life force: 167/167_

_Condition: Great_

Hell yes!

Akhiko-senpai touched his ribs, even punched them once (damn I could hear the *thump* sound). He stood up, doing a few jabs and uppercuts. Compared to that day when we fought, his strokes were much smoother and you could even hear the force of the wind as he punched.

Note to self: Never piss him off without having my evoker near me. Word.

Ignoring him and turning back to me, Mitsuru-senpai asked, "Now that Akhiko is all patched up, what would be your second question."

At least say thank you, you bi-

"Ok, it's a pretty important matter, but I want you to just say yes to whatever I'm going to tell you."

"That depends on what you're going to tell," she replied.

"Which is why I asked you to say yes…"

"Can I have my sword back?"

The question took everyone except both senpai by surprise. It's no surprise though. I mean, truth be told, I myself don't really remember bringing a sword along with me.

I turned to look at the capped baseball player, "Yes, I have a sword. You can push your mouth back upwards now, Junpei."

"In that case," senpai gestured, "come with me. The rest of you, stay here."

She led me down the stairs back to the first floor lounge. There, we went to the back door.

"I thought this thing was locked?"

"Only I have access to it."

She pulled out a card key and tapped it against the control panel at the side. Inside, it was every war-lovers paradise.

"You…WE…have a bad-ass WEAPON CHAMBER?"

"It doesn't have a variety of weapons, but mass productions of certain kinds," she exclaimed, and was that a hint of pride I sensed? I looked around. The walls were lined with spears, there were the straight tips and the cross-ended ones. At the far end I even spotted an old, yet not covered with rust, giant axe. There were a few metal knuckles beside me (probably Akihiko-senpai's). A rapier rack in a corner and a bunch of bows and arrows.

Where the swords were to my left, I spotted mine.

"Might I dare ask, why you would bring a sword to the dormitory?" Mitsuru-senpai asked as I examined it for any scratches.

Uh…that's precisely what I want to know too. As I said over and over, I don't know. But I can't let her know that.

"Family memento," I quickly said, "mom and dad's good luck charm before they died."

That being put aside, I really don't want to bring this into battle. What's more, I wouldn't really want to dirty a "family memento" in battle. I told her exactly that.

Surprisingly, it worked.

"Then go pick a weapon of your choice. The dark hour is coming soon, so be quick."

Yeah, I would, if this wasn't a weapon rack. I took down a few weapons and gave experimental swings. I didn't take the axe down though, something told me it was important to someone, being the only none mass produced weapon here.

Other than that, it does feel like I could use any weapon here. Like, I can't really explain, but I THINK I've used these weapons before.

Then, something caught my eye.

At the far end of the room, below where the axe hung, was a huge rack which said "prototype".

"That?" senpai seemingly answered my silent question and walked over to the huge rack, picking up what seemed to be a long, single barrelled pistol.

"This was recently manufactured by the Kirijo group," she explained, "it's a special kind of gun that functions both as an evoker and a weapon."

…

HOLY SHIT

I WANT THAT!

She took out a glove from the rack, "you have to wear it in order to use the gun."

Ooookkaaayyy?

"Take a close look at the weapon," she lifted it up for me to see, "normally, the would-be lock for the gun isn't really a lock. It's actually a switch mechanism."

Oh…cool.

"See the red dot on the end of the knob? Turn it to the left until you hear a locking sound, that's for using it as an evoker. The right side is to turn it back to a normal weapon."

Hit pause.

"Wait…so, isn't gonna be troublesome for me to carry ammo around everytime?"

"That's where the glove comes in," she continued, "this glove, is special. It channels your SP, spirit pressure, into it. If you're holding the gun, that's technically where the ammo comes from."

"So I can basically fire till I'm all outta juice?"

"It would not be wise but, yes."

I grabbed the gun and glove from her hands, placed the old evoker back in hers and don the glove on.

"That was a rather….fast reaction," she commented. Just as I was about to do test shots, she stopped me, "wait a moment."

"First of all, do not test shoot here.

Why the hell…

"Second, I….regret to inform you…"

Thaaat?

"It has not been tested yet. The weapons department said that it's fool proof, but there's been no real evidence that…"

"All the more I should test it out, right Mitsuru?"

…

…

Awkward silence for the lose…

Aw crap, I just called her name without honorifics. But I did feel a sweet sensation when I called her-bah! What am I thinking.

"So," I quickly changed the subject, "does this thing come in pairs?"

And it did.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tartarus lobby)<strong>

I bugged senpai a lot, but in the end she let me do it. I patted the sword in the scabbard at my side as I looked up at the giant entrance within Tartarus. I must say though, the whole process of the school transforming into a tower is pretty cool, yet eerie looking.

On the happier note, I got an awesome reaction from Junpei when he saw my combat gear.

"Dude, is that Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion?"

I wish, man, I wish. I didn't tell him what my guns awesome powers was yet though.

I noticed a velvet door at the side and I could feel the key in my pocket responding.

Meh…

That aside, its time to…

"Kick some ass!" I yelled as I walked up the large steps…

Only to be pulled down by,

Hamuko?

"Oh no, there is no, freaking way that I'm gonna let you go up there alone!" she yelled.

"What the hell? You guys already had a first run, what about me?"

"As your leader, I order you!"

…

…

Another moment of awkward silence.

SHE'S MY BOSS?

"Well, we normally go up with five people at once, so senpai appointed us leader," Minato raised his hand matter-of-fact-like.

"Unless, Akihiko-senpai would want to take charge instead?"

"No, Arisato, its fine," Akihiko-senpai smiled, "I think, even though you've only been in Tartarus once, you've done a pretty good job."

"FINE!" I raised my hands up in defeat, "you two are my boss, alright? Now can we go up?"

The group shared a short laugh before deciding on the team. Since Akihiko-senpai was just healed, it was recommended that he stay down and rest till the next visit. So that left me as the fifth member.

I walked up to the large clock-work doors. Slowly, they opened themselves before us.

**(Tartarus: Block 1 Thebel)**

**Floor: 1**

I wasn't really paying attention the other time I was here, but now I got a good look of it.

I looked around me. Tartarus from here looked less creepy then I thought it would be. I expected tortured beings hanging from walls and stuff like that so I got mentally prepared. But seeing what I saw wasn't half as scary at all.

It looked more to me like an old school corridor had got a nasty grass green paintjob. There were things like two dimensional windows with blood, weird floor patterns with blood and I thought I even saw a random textbook on the floor (once again, with blood).

So UNLIKE Greek hell.

"Akira, can you hear me?" I heard senpai's voice ring through my head.

"Loud and clear, senpai. I take it you'll provide outside support?" I asked her.

"Correct, now, the rest of them have already explored this floor once. But as I have mentioned to them, the structure of the labyrinth changes day to day."

Ouch, that's actually a little scary.

Wait a sec…

"This is just like the labyrinth Daedalus made in the Greek Myth's!" I suddenly remembered something from an old history lesson I learnt, "so there's some big dude that built this thing right? Does this thing contain minotaurs?"

"Shadows can have any shape or form they choose, so there is quite the possibility…"

"Can we move now?" Junpei whined.

"Junepi!" Hamuko hissed, "shut up!"

"No, I apologise for taking up your time."

"You may proceed."

* * *

><p>Strangely we didn't find any shadows on the first level.<p>

We were on the second now, and let me tell you, navigating this place was like finding a needle in a haystack, I couldn't see ANYTHING worthwhile. Mitsuru was right though, the floor was strange. I never walked in a circle, mostly into dead ends and paths that went on endlessly.

"Weird…." Minato mumbled

"Senpai, where are the shadows?" Yukari asked, "there were like, none on the previous floor."

"It all depends," she said, "some levels have fewer shadows but that are more powerful. Some contain large numbers but are weaker. That being said, we can't always be sure."

Boring…

Having nothing to do except walk around, I looked at the silvery pistol in my hand. It reflected my really…really bored face.

_Scanning…_

What the heck?

_Self-scan: Akira Arisato_

_Battle rank: 20_

_Current Persona: Susano-o_

_Abilities: God's Hand, Tetrakan, Fast retreat_

_Life force: 210_

_Spirit pressure: 192_

_Condition: Normal_

Oh…

Not bad parameters, considering that the rest of the team's pretty mediocre.

_Warning! Warning!_

Warning?

"Everyone, there's a group of shadows behind you! Don't get ambushed!"

Aw man!

_Enemy number: 6_

Son of a….

"Yukari! Provide support in the back row. Hamuko will assist you with Eurydice. Minato and Junpei, we charge and take the offense!" I suddenly shouted.

"Hey, what the hell are you…"

"Trust me!"

I never let Junpei finish. Unwillingly, he nodded his head and readied himself.

"Then let's give them some shit!"

Yukari was the first to act, lifting up the bow and launching an arrow into the mask of the first shadow.

_Good…the ranged attacker initiates._

Now slightly provoked, the remaining shadows (they were all the same) charged forward, as did us three men. Junpei leapt and brought down the katana in the arrow-head shadow, destroying it. Minato wasn't as lucky and got surrounded by three.

"Eurydice, Agi!"

The shadow to his right burst into flames. Nice one Hamuko.

"Orpheus!" Minato summoned the Greek musician and thwarted a shadow with its harp.

Then there leaves one in front of Minato.

Where's the last one?

C'mon, gimme a scan!

_Enemy detected, 90 degree south._

At the back!

I flipped around and pointed the pistols forward, "suck SP lead!"

BAM BAM

The unknowing shadow that headed toward Yukari and Hamuko ceased moving. In a few seconds, it dissolved into nothing more than a puddle of goop.

And, I'm might name my guns Ebony and Ivory, unless Dante files a lawsuit.

"A quick and stunning victory," Mitsuru-senpai commented, "but I'm surprised Akira, despite the fact that weren't in charge, you gave quick and swift orders."

"I just got edgy when you said 'ambush'," I shrugged.

"But seriously," Yukari commented, "you were doing a pretty good job, especially sensing that last shadow behind."

"Well, if you say so," I shrugged and put the guns back in the holsters, "and uh…Minato and Hamuko? Sorry I did a temporary take over back there. As I said, I got a little edgy."

"It's cool," Minato nodded.

"I think maybe you're better of being leader," Hamuko teased.

"Alright, enough chit-chat, let's keep moving."

Heh, leader?

With Ebony and Ivory, I think I can go in solo!

We hiked up a few more levels. Most of the enemies were pretty much the same: cowardly Maya's. Minato and Hamuko were pretty pleased with that, since they were all vulnerable to Agi spells.

Me? I just channelled my SP into my trusty guns and fire away. Best part? Two shots only cost 1 SP, which means its pretty much spam-mish.

Mitsuru-senpai to come back down once we hit the fifth floor, saying that a presence stronger than normal shadows was there.

Stronger than normal shadows…

Could it be the reaper?

"There are three very strong presences on this floor," senpai warned. Three, which means its probably not him, "if you think you are not ready, please use the teleporter on this level and come back now."

Voting time!

"Who votes for insane straight charge combat?"

Junpei and…surprisingly, Minato raised their hands.

"What!" Yukari screamed, "didn't you all just here senpai? The shadows are probably nothing we have encountered thus far, we could die. And I thought Minato and Hamuko were in charge"

Women…

"Aw c'mon Yuka-tan, Akira's right," Junpei sneered, "or ya just …I dunno, scared?"

"WHAT!"

Another mental note today: Yukari is scary when angered.

"F….fine, let's do this! You're coming too Hamuko!"

"H…huh?" Hamuko stuttered as Yukari dragged her along, the men in front and the women behind. Whatever we were going to encounter, I suppose the old battle plan would work. Maybe if they were flying, then I'd have trouble.

We walked into what seemed to be the middle of the floor. I took a quick glance.

North, nope.

South, just two women.

East, Junpei.

West, Minato and three birds…

HOLY COW!

"Everyone," senpai yelled, "get down."

All of us ducked as the birds swooped over us. . From my point of view, they looked like organic beings. But of course, everything in this tower are shadows and more shadows.

But the worst parts were…

Birds could f***ing FLY! And I didn't have a plan B.

"What's the plan Minato?" I asked. Come on, please have something.

"…" an awkward silence followed the question as he stood and stared at the birds. Slowly, he drew his evoker in his left hand and positioned his sword.

"Go for a full assault!"

It was a dumb as shit strategy, but that was all we needed to start.

Yukari fired the first shot as we charged, including Hamuko. However, these birds were actually a little smarter. It dodged the first, yet at the same time, moved right on timing to dodge the second hit hit lashed up by Junpei.

"Geh…birdbrain's smarter than we give credit for."

The shadows didn't give us space to attack. With blinding speed, the first of the birds rammed headfirst into Junpei and dealt him a _**critical **_blow, forcing him onto the ground. The second one tried to launch a wind spell at me.

"Akira, what're spacing out for, move!"

Surprisingly, it was Yukari. She jumped in front of me, throwing me to the side as she took a full blow of the garu spell. Despite that, she still stood with only a minor scratch.

_Target: Yukari Takeba_

_Resistance: Wind_

Nice…

But all right, time to get real.

I yanked Minato's arm, forcing him to dodge a wing slash from a bird. I whispered to him our battle plan.

"It's risky, but I like it…"

The birds were back in position and ready to go. I looked at our current position. Junpei had gotten back into his fighting stance right behind the birds. One was facing me and Minato straight with Yukari in our back row and Hamuko had one to herself too.

They're gonna have to listen fast.

I looked at Minato, and we both nodded.

3…2…1…

"RAAGGHHH" we both did a war cry and charged headfirst into the bird.

"Orpheus!"

"Junpei, Hamuko, keep the other two busy!" I yelled over the flames of agi burning my target, "Yukari…!"

"Yes…?"

"Minato will tell you what to do!"

I ran up to the bird, shooting it a few times to agitate it. I tried casting Garu, but I managed to roll under it and shoot from underneath.

SKWAAARK!

Yes, it's reeling.

"Let's go, susano-o! Akira-sword-jump style!" I switched one of the guns to evoker mode and summoned susano-o, doing my all favourite leap-me-into-the-air-with-a-sword technique.

The bird was high in the air, but that was Minato's signal, "Yukari! Fire Garu below Akira!"

"Are you insane!"

"That's an order!"

Yukari, as reluctant as she was, summoned, "Io! Garu!"

The lady on the cow head raised her palms towards the ground beneath me, causing the gust of wind to cut my leg slightly.

And push me further up, even higher than the bird!

I discarded one pistol mid-air, which hit the bird Hamuko distracted in the eye, allowing her with the nagitana's long reach to slash it down.

I drew my sword and pointed the tip downward.

"Time to feed you a length of iron!"

I brought myself down onto the birds head, as did the sword stab through. The bird gave a last wail before slowly losing its balance in the air.

"Minato! Go help your sister!"

Right the moment I said that, I heard a loud, boisterous shout, "HOMERUUUUN!"

Junpei had a giant grin on his face as he did a baseball swing with the katana, making the bird launch at me. I jumped of just before the large clump of dead feathers beneath me started falling.

Right on time!

"Yukari! Again!"

"Um…okay! Io!"

The strong winds, this time, blew me straight towards the rushing bird.

_Scanning…_

_Enemy type: Unknown_

_Weakness: Pierce _

I wonder if…

"Here, catch!"

I threw my sword at the bird. Quickly drawing out my remaining pistol, I aimed it at the butt of my sword.

BAM!

The SP-charged bullet flew and blasted the sword butt, launching it forward faster. In fact, so fast that it went right THROUGH the bird, covered in shadow goo.

Yuck…well, better than blood.

I forced the sword out of the wall it got stuck in (the force of the bullet is much stronger than I thought) as the bird decomposed and turned my attention back to the last one.

Which Hamuko pretty much took on single-handedly.

The agi spells Minato casted were a good distraction, and Yukari was now focused on healing whoever got injured. But Hamuko…

That girl had some crazy reflexes.

Whenever the bird cast Garu on her teammates, she would jump in and tumble them both out of the blast right the moment it shot. Her long nagitana made her have a range advantage over Minato, but usually accuracy was reduced.

Like now, as Orpheus bashed the bird with his harp, Hamuko gave a quick slash, dodging when the bird swiped. She swung her nagitana upward, striking it in the beak. Yukari drew an arrow and fired dead into the eye of it. With a final attack, Hamuko, using her nagitana as a launcher, pushed herself up.

"Take this!"

With one fell swoop, the nagitana knocked the bird completely unto the floor.

"Alright!" I called as I picked my sword up, "time for an **ALL OUT ATTACK!"**

The bird was down, so we all bashed it up like there was no tomorrow. Junpei and Hamuko madly slashed at the bird while Yukari stuck arrows all over its place.

Now for the finale.

Minato and I raised our melee weapons and cried in unison.

"IN YOUR FACE-"

"BITCH!"

_STAB_

* * *

><p>I am not a sadist.<p>

The eye just seemed like the most practical point to strike. I mean, couldn't be sure it was dead if that big eye still stared at us when it passed on.

Passed on…

I'm not feeling sorry for a shadow am I?

Moving on! Long story short, we kicked birdbrains asses and made our way back down like a BOSS.

For once, senpai was actually amused.

"I'm very surprised, and pleased," she smiled, "all of you took down the shadow without needing my help to scan for the entire course of battle. I am very, very impressed."

"They'll surprass you at this rate Akihiko."

"Hah!" the male senior scoffed, "I won't be overtaken that easy."

I noticed as our senpai spoke, the rest of my friends looked like they ran a twenty kilometre run.

"Whoa guys," I asked them, "you look like you're all gonna die!"

"Screw you…" Junpei gasped, "the dark hour fatigues us more easily, or so Mitsuru-senpai says. Don't YOU feel anything?"

Now that he mentions, I'm completely fine.

"Nope."

"You monster," Junpei gave a last breath and fell to the ground.

"But Akira," Hamuko asked me, "what was that gun you were using. It could shoot and be used as an evoker."

"Mitsuru-senpai said the company developed some untested goods, so I gave it a go," I explained, "it uses our spirit pressure as bullets. And, its spam-mish."

"That aside," Hamuko patted me on the back, "those were some really neat combos you pulled off there."

"You're telling me. You practically knocked the bird down, solo!"

_RUMBLE_

The ground beneath us suddenly shook.

"The dark hour is ending," senpai explained, "It's best if we leave Tartarus before it changes back.

"Yeah," I nodded, "can't imagine what its like to be stuck here…"

* * *

><p>And CUT!<p>

I'm sorry I skipped three floors of Tartarus, it seemed like a time waster.

Yes, that move where Akira uses susano-o's sword to jump will be his official trademark move (image it, its pretty cool looking :D)

Still nothing much to say. Except that my exams are coming soon, so I will be updating everything EVEN slower.

So Uh…R&R I guess.


	9. Chapter 9: A day in the life: Wild Cards

Hey hey hey! It's me back again yo!

Reason why I'm in a good mood? I got addicted to this card game: Cardfight! Vanguard. Don't ask me why but I think its cool.

Apology note: Sorry if Minato and Hamuko didn't get limelight in the last few chapter. I was trying to put a scene with them, but I had too much fun with Akira's fight. I'll TRY to get'em in this one.

ANOTHER NOTE: Both MC's will NOT do all their social links, each would do a selected few (I can't really find time to manage them all, plus I got Akira on my hands too).

By the way, in case ur wondering? Akira's voice actor can be Jonny Yong Bosch.

Disclaimers: I don't own Persona or ATLUS related stuff…maybe except that I bought some of them.

Oh and, Akira too.

Chapter 9: A day in the life of Wild Cards

Once again, I began to dream.

**(Akira)**

You know, dreams are pretty weird things. It's like inside, you're free to control whatever you want, however you want, being practically invincible. Then once you wake up, you feel like going back to the dream, being who you were in the dream.

Why am I droning on about this?

Because what I experienced a moment ago, was no ordinary dream.

**Location: ?**

**Time: a few moments back…**

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was toying with the Ebony in my hands. The next I recalled was probably my vision turning white as I fell asleep.

But how can it be right?

I mean…it's supposed to be _black _when you fall asleep, but my ever favourite white surrounded me. I've been thinking for a long time now. Is it me, or every time I pass out or dream, I always see white? It's starting to piss me off.

Sorry, off track here.

Yeah, so basically, I was standing or maybe floating in what seemed to be an endless space. Surrounding me were a bunch of cards with pictures on them.

"Now wait just a damn second…" I walked closer to the card and inspected it. I studied the picture and flipped the card to its back.

Yep, this one showed susano-o alright.

"_I see you have found your way here."_

I somehow actually recognize that voice.

"I didn't exactly FIND my way here, susano-o. I kind of…dreamt myself here."

As we spoke, the clear figure of the storm of summer trudged towards me, sword in sheath and cloak flowing eerily behind him.

"_Welcome, to the sea of your soul."_

OMFG, I'm talking directly to my persona.

…

Ahem.

"Sea of my soul? You guys…don't really have much water to drink inside my soul do you? Or my head for that matter."

"_It does not matter to us. We are a part of you," _susano-o smiled, pretty pleasantly actually, "_this, is the place where you can attempt to communicate with us."_

"Us?"

I slowly noticed that the other cards had started to spin around me. Each time, they got faster and faster. They slowed down soon enough as two more cards settled down in front of me and burst forth. A blonde, british lady and a multi coloured man.

"Titania, Loki."

"_Sup man!" _Loki waved.

"_Greetings," _the one of the lovers arcana did a little bow, speaking in a voice that reminded me so much like Elizabeth.

Shit…creepy. But so alluring.

"_Of course," _susano-o continued,_ "do not forget the others."_

"Aren't these the only ones I can summon?"

"_Naïve, little boy."_

What the heck did ya say?

"_Do you not remember your channeling of abilities?" _Susano-o asked, almost half amused.

Oh…he means my awesome FLAME ON.

"_In time you will come to know their names too. Save that for another day"_

Oh, in time…

"_But it would be rude for me to keep you any longer," _susano-o said, "_after all, we certainly wouldn't want you to be late for school now."_

Eh?

School…?

**(Hamuko)**

**24****th**** April 2009**

I am never waiting for Akira again…

Thanks to him, we got to school fifteen minutes late, and just our dumb luck to be caught by Ekoda-sensei. He says the next time, we're all getting detention.

That means me, Minato, Yukari and Junpei too.

It's been going on for the past few days now. Sometimes, even in the dorm, I see him zoning out and seemingly talking to himself. I ever once did ask him about it, but he never responds to me.

Even now in class, he's still spacing out, even with Toriumi-sensei calling for him.

"Akira Arisato!" Toriumi-sensei slammed her book on the table, having enough of his inattentiveness, "are you listening to me!"

It took him awhile to comprehend that he was being scolded. When it finally hit him, he stood up and told her straight, "Uh…no?"

The whole class burst out laughing. I have to admit, it was pretty funny. He looked around, still unsure of what was going on.

"Shut up!" she yelled back at us, "you think it's funny? I'll tell you what is, your extra homework assignment."

Aw man!

"You asshole…" Junpei hissed at him from the back.

"What?"

**After school…**

"Hey, club sign ups opened yesterday, have you joined anything?"

"I was considering tennis…but I heard its pretty boring."

Oh! That's right, we gotta join an after school club today. But…

I took a glance across the classroom at Junpei. No no! It's not what you all think it is. I mean, something happened yesterday while we were talking and eating.

_Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt blest when creating personas of the magician arcana._

Social link…

Maybe if I tried again today.

"Junpei!" I waved towards him. He sent his friend of as he bounded towards me, "What's up Hamu-tan?"

"You wanna go for some ramen today? I'd be more than willing to…"

"Nah, not today man," he sighed, "I gotta stay back for extra lessons, Toriumi-sensei says if I don't show up she's gonna make me buy her cake."

Harsh…

"Alright, some other time I guess."

I sighed as I crammed my books into my locker. What club was there to join anyway? The swim team are for boys only. I heard there USED to be a girls boxing team, but it closed down (reasons obvious, not that I wanted to anyway). That left me with two choices: Kendo and Tennis.

I wonder what Minato and Akira are going to join?

"Hey Minato! Let's go, Kendo club is on now!"

Well, that figures.

Hmm, I did hear some of the other students mention a tennis club. But I also did hear that the coach was pretty strict. Oh well, it's better than nothing anyway (more of like, considering the fact that they'll make you join something after late May if you haven't…)

Now uh…

The sports hall was down that way right?

**(Akira)**

Minato gave excuses about him being lazy and not wanting to join kendo. Seriously, if we're gonna be handling swords in Tartarus might as well learn some proper and basic two-handed sword training. I mean, fighting Dante-styled is cool and all, but the right methods have to be incorporated too.

…

What? I can be sensible sometimes too, okay?

Minato waltzed of further down the hallway, which wasn't much (and out of the hallway too, never knew he was the non-sports type). I Knocked on the door of the gym and entered.

"Ah, there you are!" a much older man, the coach, greeted me.

"Alright, gather round, everyone!" he gathered the whole team together, "this is Akira Arisato. He'll be joining us as of today."

"That," he pointed to a tanned girl in a gym suit, "is Yuko Nishikawa, our team manager."

"Hey, Yuko-san" I greeted her with a handshake, "you're not from my class, are you?"

"Good to meet you too," she smiled, "and yeah, I'm from 2-A. Same as the captain of the tennis team, Rio Iwasaki. And drop the formalities, we're in the same grade."

Friendly, that's a good start.

Plus she mentioned something about the tennis captain in our grade? Oh, if Hamuko joined good luck to her.

"Hey, Kazushi!"

The coach called for someone. A boy draped in a large, black kendo outfit came running over, "Yes sir!"

Oh hey, this dudes from my class.

"This is the team's future captain," the coach exclaimed proudly, "a great athlete. Scores well in competitions too."

"Kazushi, he's in your class ain't he? Keep an eye on the new guy!"

Kazushi readily nodded his head. As soon as the teacher left, most of the other students went back to their training, save a selected few, Kazushi and Yuko.

"I've known about you."

"Well," I laughed a little, "you're in my class, no duh."

"No, no. I mean…" his voice lowered a little, "you're one of the two twin siblings that went out with Yukari on the first day right? Your name and Minato's are basically the second year's history!"

Wait…

He thinks I'm related to Minato and Hamuko?

Was that a small amount of jealousy I hear in his voice?

He thinks I'm going out with her? (on the side note, I wouldn't mind, really).

But let me tell you all I managed to say, "Me and Minato are not related, I promise you." Man! Now that was pretty dumb.

"Whatever, I don't really care about all that."

Jealous…

"Just because you joined mid-season, don't think I'll take it easy on you!"

Was that the signal of an epic, manly challenge?

"BRING IT ON!"

Silence…

"What? I thought you wanted to have a match with me?" I asked him.

"Um…I don't think I meant a challenge I meant…"

"_Are you really going to do this?"_

Oh come on Susano-o. I can TRY!

"_And get your ass whipped?"_

Loki…shut up.

I grabbed a wooden shinai from the rack and pointed it at him, "Eh, I don't really care what you mean. I'm just here to show that…well…"

"I can beat you in a man-to-man match?"

In one moment, Kazushi changed. He too, grabbed a shinai and readied a stance.

Eh…mine's slightly off.

I shifted myself so my stance matched his. Behind us, I could hear the club members talking.

"Arisato boy's gonna get whipped by Kazushi-san."

"I place 5000 yen on Miyamoto!"

I blinked absently and stared straight at him, "Sure you wanna do this without a helmet?"

"Sure you wanna do this without a body guard?"

Touché.

Wait this is not fencing…

"Then let's…"

"BRING IT ON!"

**Some minutes and a few seconds later…**

"You were holding back. You used your weight on one knee."

"Hell no! You were crazy good out there. I do that to steady myself."

"In any case, I think you broke my ribs, Kaz."

"Small price to pay for winning."

"Asshole…"

As you can see, from our lying-on-floor conversations, I somehow magically won. Don't get me wrong, I didn't own him like you might think, but I did win by a point though.

And for a guy who uses just one leg to duel me, he is pretty darn strong.

"Kaz!" Yuko ran up to him and started lecturing him, "What the hell did you think you were doing? You were fighting without a helmet for pete's sake!"

"You're no better Akira!"

"It's a man's match, Yuko…" I stupidly waved the shinai up with one hand. Seeing her chance, she grabbed it away from me.

"As much as I want to lecture you two boys out here," she sighed as she put the shinai back, "that was a really spectacular duel. Especially you Akira, I never knew you did Kendo before."

I think I've been hearing that exact same compliment a lot of times now. Yeah I did kendo before, I don't really remember when, but it feels pretty recent.

Was it, now?

Nonetheless, I dare say it was a pretty fun match.

_CRASH_

Again?

A card with a symbol of a man riding on a chariot with the roman number VII appeared before me.

Which means it epic time stop time!

…

Epic repeat of words.

_Thou art I, and I am Thou. Thou hast re-activated selected powers of the chariot arcana. Thou shalt now receive thy blessing when using personas of the chariot arcana._

The card flipped around, turning slowly. It got faster by the second.

_CRASH_

_Thou hast received the ability of the chariot persona, Ares._

God of War, huh? But wait….I thought I could already do channelling for the chariot?

"_Channelling is one thing, Akira. But calling on the being itself and using its true powers is another."_

Ah, right.

Time snapped back to normal again.

"Oh wow, look at the time. I think we better get packing," Kazushi said, "you can go on first if you want first, Akira."

"Nah, I have spare time. I'll carry some of those for ya."

**(Hamuko)**

"Whew!" Rio wiped the sweat of her face, "I think we're done cleaning up here."

"Yeah," I mimicked her actions as she locked the door, "Hey, wanna go grab a bite? I'm pretty hungry."

"Hmm…not today, I got something up," she sighed, "but more importantly, I'll be seeing you at training next time right?"

"For sure!"

_SMASH_

_Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou shalt be blest when making personas of the Chariot Arcana._

Wow, go me!

As Rio went of first, I pulled open the doors of the gym and Akira just chose that moment to walk out.

"Yo, Hamuko! You managed to join something."

"Yeah, I joined Tennis and I-"

I peeked behind him. Going into the gym, I looked up and down the area.

"Eh, Hamuko?" Kazushi suddenly popped out behind me, "what're you doing? We need to lock up here too."

Ignoring him, I turned back to Akira, "Where's my brother? I thought he was with you?"

He scratched his head, looking like he was thinking. I saw let out a small laugh, which could probably only mean one thing.

"He went straight home didn't he?"

"Wow, psychic, aint'cha?"

I did a little face-palm. But really, I had to expect it.

"Hamuko?"

Akira's voice snapped me out of my face-palm.

"How's about we go home together? I mean, I'd normally go with Minato, but that ass-punk-ditcher well…ditched me," he scratched his chin.

Ah what the hell, I guess, "Sure, let's get going then! If possible, can we stop by the mall to eat something?"

**About….another 20 minutes later ( I don't wear a watch, neither does Akira XD)**

"Eh…we both don't really have much money do we?" I asked him as we reached outside of Hagakure. I wanted to slap myself, again! I totally forgot that I had spent it on buying medicinal herbs for the Tartarus trip, lunch just now wasn't much either.

He just stared at me, in a-what's-the-problem look.

"Not enough money? Well…" he dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Taking a few notes out, he handed them to me, "here you go. And I know what you are going to tell me, there is absolutely no need to return this money."

"There is, a lot, more where that came from."

"Trying to court a girl with money?" I poked fun at him as I watched his face turn slightly run from embarrassment, "but are you sure?"

"I…I told you its fine. Now come one already, Hagakure isn't going to wait for us!"

We walked into the shop, which was surprisingly empty. Akira had this crazy grin as he called out for the waiter, "Hey, Ryu-san!"

A middle aged man walked up to him and smiled, "Why hello, young man? Do you know me?"

"Oh come on, Ryu-san? Don't you remember me? Akira Arisato?"

The two chatted away, something about Ryu-san not remembering Akira. The food didn't take long to come though; two house special ramen.

"I'll give ya'll a discount here," he said as he handed me back 300 yen, "since the lad here says he knows me, and he brought a pretty girlfriend along with him too."

"Old man…" Akira rolled his eyes, "don't you have more ramen to cook?"

Ryu-san chuckled and waved him off as he strode into the kitchen. I sighed as well. How typical of people to assume…

"So," Akira asked through slurping his ramen, "how's tennis?"

Now that's new. I perked my head up and stared at him. Usually he acts a little cocky and all, but he's actually concerned now?

Still, it's a good chance to talk.

"It's alright. Rio, our captain, seems pretty strict, but she's got a lot of passion as a captain."

Though I do forsee a little future trouble, but let's just talk about now.

"I see."

"I owned Kazushi."

"No way!" I exclaimed, "you beat that uber kendo nerd in our class?" I AM surprised, I heard no one has even come close to beating him.

"Erm…maybe owned not really, but I won him by a hair. He was giving me handicaps, though," he started complaining, "I mean, what kendo fighter uses one knee? And did you-"

I watched him, with his puffed cheeks (really funny), as he ranted on and on about how Kazushi looked down on him and stuff.

It was really a funny experience.

"-and don't even get me started on how he swung, totally giving me chances," he finished and drank the soup left in the bowl.

…

"Hey, are you staring at me? Your ramens getting cold."

"Huh!" I blinked hard, only to notice my face and his direction. I felt the ramen bowl.

"Ah crap!" I yelped and gobbled the entire bowl. He laughed as he watched me frantically slurping down the everything.

"It's not funny!"

"Ahem…" Ryu-san suddenly popped out, "I know you young'uns are all lovey dovey and stuff, but keep it down!"

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Even in synchro…"

The latter came from a student at the door. A familiar, bored blue haired boy stoof, hands in his pockets and earphones clipped on.

"So noisy… Uncle, one special please," Minato ordered his food and plopped down beside me.

"Minato, you asshole…" Akira cursed, "why the hell did you ditch me?"

"Not interested…" was his reply as he stared straight. He lifted a finger and pointed at the arcade, "there all along."

"You, my dear friend who shares the same last name, dare to ditch your own kind for an ARCADE!" Akira pointed an accusing middle finger at him, "TRAITOR!"

Geez…overly animated….

"Shush, both of you!" I hissed and pinched them both, "you're drawing what little attention we weren't getting."

"But I didn't really wanna interrupt a date…" Minato mumbled as he pulled of his earphones.

I slapped him on the head, "We are NOT like that!"

"Who's drawing attention now," I thought I saw a snicker there.

"But really, I WAS wondering where you went of to. Didn't see you at school."

That was a lot of words…for a Minato sentence.

"Oh stuff it Minato," Akira finally gave the argument up, "just shut before I stick a chopstick somewhere in your…"

"Nah, up yours…"

The two similar-looking men started a small bicker among themselves, but it wasn't really heated. In the end, it turned into a more friendly, teasing kind of conversation.

It turned into more dorm related stuff too.

"Hey…" I asked Minato as he slurped down his food, "what do you think of senpai?"

"Which."

"Um…Mitsuru-senpai I guess?"

He stopped eating, but only for a moment before answering, "I dunno…"

Hey…at least think before you answer.

"She's like a mom," Akira rolled his eyeballs, "nagging and nagging, about rules this and that. Well, maybe an execution threat or two."

"Was your mom like that as well?" I asked, curious.

"I…don't have a mother anymore. I can't say for sure…"

Damn yourself, Hamuko Arisato!

"But…" he looked down at his empty ramen bowl then cracking a smile, "I'm sure she was hot! If not dad wouldn't have married her and had me!"

Despite the fact that the conversation was drifting off topic, it really gave me an opportunity to talk to them.

Akira. He's cocky, an occasional Junpei, but he does think about us.

Minato. Even though he's my brother, I've still got lots more to find out about the mysteries of the blue haired boy.

_SMASH_

**(Minato)**

_Thy rank of the world arcana has progressed._

_World Arcana Rank: 2_

Oh…

I turned to Hamuko, who also seemed to be experiencing the social link. She nodded at me. Probably thinking the same thing.

This one was probably Akira.

"Hey…um. Sir?"

What was that voice?

Time resumed.

But, what was that voice? Normally, time stops when a social link appears, but this one voice was sounding during the link.

*tap tap*

Eh?

"Um, is this seat taken?"

Prodding us with his finger was a man in his twenties. He had black hair that stuck around his face like a mop. He wore a business suit: Coat with shirt and tie and long pants. He had a little briefcase in his right hand.

He motioned to the seat again, "Sir…"

"Its free."

The guy seemed rather relieved when I told him that, "Oh gosh, thanks. I really needed something to eat."

He sat down only for a moment before he started talking again.

"Hey you're from Gekkoukan High aren't you?"

"What about it?" Akira asked.

"No nothing…I just heard it was built by the Kirijo group."

What's it with this guy man? He sits down and suddenly asks about the Kirijo and Gekkoukan? Somethings fishy here…

"Hey I mean…does the next heir go there too? She must have anyway, since her ancestors built the school and all.

I stopped him at that point, and Akira became my vocals, "Look, man, quit going around acting all stalker. If there's something you wanna ask then ask."

"Whoa, easy kid. I'm just doing it for a friend, since he knows someone in the group. He gets concerned that's all," the mop-haired man raised his hands I defence. Akira glanced at him up down, left right.

"Hmm…" he studied the man, "how can we trust you're not our senpai's stalker?"

"It's because I work for her competition company. We want a fair game, that's all," he pulled out a business card and placed it in his hand.

He raised it out and said, "Naoya Todou, I work as the Nanjo Groups financial manager."

Nanjo!

That's like…wow he might be genuine…I better be polite.

"Minato Arisato…" I raised my hand and shook his.

_BZZT_

I quickly drew my hand away from him as a shocking sensation surged in my palm. My head started to feel weird and my breath grew short.

I held a straight face though, so I didn't have to freak anyone out.

As Hamuko was about to go in for the shake, Akira stopped her, "Eh, don't waste time. C'mon Minato, grab that card and go already, its getting late. I don't want to be executed."

"Akira…!"

Despite Hamuko, Akira made us all leave Hagakure immediately. Even as I walked, I could still feel the after effects from shaking hands.

Or maybe I'm just tired…

**? POV**

I left late to find them, so I probably need to get home now.

It's almost THAT time…

*ring ring*

"Hello?"

"This is Nanjo" the voice at the other end of the phone spoke. Deep, powerful and persuasive was his tone, "so, did you find her?"

"Nope…" I told him, "but I found a few people way more interesting. They attend Gekkoukan high too."

"I see…" the other man spoke, "did you sense anything?"

"Amon-ra was reacting a lot," I explained to him, "Nanjo, I think I've him."

"Found who?"

"More of…actually, three kids with the last name Arisato," I described to him the exact appearances of the kids I met earlier.

"Three?" he sounded surprised, "But…"

"Didn't you tell me that Arisato was this child with silver hair and green eyes…?"

* * *

><p>AND DONE!<p>

Whew…this was a little dull forgive meh.

And uh…a little something at the end of the chappie for you to think about, I guess ( the two men talking)

Review MOAR pls…


	10. Chapter 10: Alternate path, Cliffhangers

YOOOOOOO

Vanguard is awesome

I like eggs

Akira: Yes he does

Me: So do you

Akira: If you hate eggs, tell headslammer (or me). We'll prove you're not human

Me: Potatoes

Akira: Or that

Now on with it!

Chapter 10: An Alternate Path, Another Cliffhanger 

I'm gonna do a time skip since you little people out there are not going to want to know how I spent Sunday. It's not your business, and you really don't want to know.

…

FINE, B****ES! You wanna know?

I spent my time getting stalked by a GUY.

**Recollection, recollection….(in Italics, yo!) **

**(Akira)**

"_Oh gosh, its that Naoya-whats-his-name again…"_

_Since 24__th__ April, I've been seeing that dick head non stop. He follows me around, to the arcade, Chagall Café. Hell, I RAN all the way to the strip mall. _

_That friggin' mop head was still following me!_

_But now that I do think…the only place that I don't see him at is our school actually. He claims he knows the school, but doesn't know where it is? That's kind of dumb._

_Hamuko says she feels weird around the guy. Initially I thought that SHE thought he was a skirt chaser._

_But apparently…I feel it too._

_Susano-o keeps telling me that its not a feeling I should be afraid of, but I don't even know what the **** this feeling is. It's like…an aura. Loki says he has a weird presence around him._

_Maybe one of these days I should reverse stalk him. _

**(end flashback, back to Verdana)**

Ok, that was a lousy flashback, but you get the idea.

Don't wanna see him again. Something feels strange about him, a bad strange.

**27****th**** April 2009**

Didn't I already say I was skipping a few days? I DID!

We did go to tartarus yesterday, but we only got two floors up when Junpei got tired. I told senpai we could carry on but she was like.

"It's all better if we take a rest. Plus, we have school tomorrow."

So either way, I got up early and went to school by myself today, but I found Hamuko and Junpei at the gates when I got there.

I am really wondering if I got up "early".

"Morning, Junpei, Hamuko…" I yawned as I lumbered towards them, "damn, I got a bad feeling about today. Like…a speech or something."

"Lets just pray my hunches are wrong though…"

"Dude…" Junpei stared at me, "do you have ESP or something?"

What? Huh?

"Um, Akira?" Hamuko started to point out, "Mitsuru-senpai is having a speech at the auditorium today on behalf of the student council…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oh the irony of it all…

**MUCH LONGER LATER….(still oh the irony)**

**After school**

Holy son of a cow…that was one damn awesome speech back in the morning. I never knew Mitsuru-senpai was good at talking with huge words.

Too bad I didn't understand a single word of it though.

Junpei got me and Minato to go with him for some manly time out. And since I don't really care about kendo (I can CHOOSE to go) and Hamuko and Yukari are in clubs, might as well get some bro-bondage.

As the saying goes.

"Bros before hoes! So it's time to get to the arcade!" Junpei declared as he checked his wallet, "but I only got enough rounds to go for five tries at Time Crisis…"

"Oh shut up…"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Wow, that's the second epic drag-word in less than six hundred words. But this one sent a strong feeling of pure evil. You see, there're a few things in this world that I hate. The first is tofu. The second is tripping on flat ground. The third is, no doubt, yaoi.

The fourth is FANGIRLS!

"OH MY GOD! It's AKIHIKO-SENPAI!" one of the more dizzy looking ones screamed.

"Wait for us!"

That last one looked like a slut, not that I'm staring. Sadly, poor guy was getting hounded by girls. I turned to Junpei, jealousy burning in his eyes. Catching Junpei, senpai ran over to our direction, the mob of girls running over towards him.

Hmm…I could TRY something. With HIS charms and all.

"GO MINATO, I CHOOSE YOU!" I yelled as I shoved him ahead of Akihiko-senpai. I was only intending to use him as a temporary distraction and all so senpai could run away.

But…

"Is that…Minato-kun!"

Oh gosh…the fan girls were all over him too. Minato turned around glared at me…well if I could even see whether that was a glare or not.

Hmm…

Plan B

"MINATO RETURN! GO, BROPEI!" I ran in and pulled Minato out of reach from the fangirls and knocked Junpei on his knees in front of them.

Of course, he took the chance.

"He~llo ladies, I'm-"

The crowd left in two seconds, I knew all that playing pokemon payed of in choosing the right one.

"That was a close one…" senpai whipped his forehead, "thanks, you guys. I really owe one to you, Junpei."

"Huh…oh um…whatever," he mumbled, slightly pissed? Dude, we just saved senpai from getting raped by a girl mob, why is he so angry?

There's somethings I'll just never know about ol' Bropei.

"Oh um, you three," Akihiko-senpai waved to us from afar, "come to the police station at the mall, I've got someone you might need to meet."

…

Oh my freaking-

"Hey, guys?" Junpei had a sudden mood swing and grabbed us, "he's not gonna, I dunno, report us for chasing away the chicks is he?"

"Relax, man," I returned with an arm around his shoulder, "Sides, I'm pretty sure senpai ain't the kind of man to LIKE getting flocked by a fan club. That's your job to be the jealous kid, Junpei."

"I'm not jealous…but really. How can he not know the names of those chick? I mean, just look at them!"

The three of us made more small talk as we headed down to the mall.

_Bzz…_

Urgh…!

What the heck, susano-o? Is Loki doing some shit inside my head again.

"_Not me, man. But buddy here's saying that someone with a strong aura is nearby."_

Strong aura? Naoya AGAIN!

I took a quick look around, but I didn't see him. All I saw were Ekoda-sensei laying it hard on a slut, a few boys hanging around the gate.

Hmm…oh, and this guy in a yellow jersey with flat brown hair. He seemed to be pumping some air into the bicycle.

Not like I actually cared but…wow what the heck was that?

Loki, you liar.

"_Hey I swear, even that dumb blonde titania felt it!"_

"_Do not speak of me as such!"_

Man…persona never grow up as long as I choose not to.

**Paulownia Mall**

**(Minato)**

Wow.

The mall really does have a police office. How come I've never noticed it before?

"Ugh…must we do this?" Junpei moaned as he glanced at senpai from outside, "I'd much rather be hanging out with those babes from school."

"Hell no," I rolled my eyes and motioned for us to go into the station, "get in."

The inside looked pretty empty though. There were only one or two policemen in the entrance, Akihiko-senpai was talking to one of them.

And I thought I caught an epic Grant George accent from him. Senpai seemed to notice us after awhile.

"Officer, these are the people I was talking about," senpai introduced as to the stern looking policeman, "guys, this is officer Kurosawa, he'll be getting weapons for us as a supplier."

"A weapon supplier? Sweet!" Junpei pumped his fists into the air.

"They do come with a fee."

"Of course, Sanada, nothing in this world is free," officer Kurosawa said.

"I can see that," Akihiko-senpai smirked, "If you anything to clarify just ask Kurosawa-san. I've got to be going now." Then reaching into his pocket, he gave each of us 5000 yen, "this is just some money from Mitsuru, she says to use it if you need to purchase new weapons." After handing out the money, he walked out of the door.

As senpai headed out of the door, Officer Kurosawa turned to us, "Look, I don't really know why The Kirijo's need or let me sell this stuff to kids, but as an experienced policeman, I know that what I'm doing is for a much greater cause."

Oh my goodness.

That, is the coolest thing an officer has ever said in my life.

"Come on, I'll show you where the goods are stored."

That sounded like he was smuggling drugs or something, but ok. He led us behind the counter and made a turn towards a corridor. After finding a giant door labelled "CONFIDENTIAL", he tapped in a security code on the control panel at the side, followed by sticking a key into the hole.

"Well, here we are."

He pushed the door open, and once again, I stood within a weapon chamber. Taking his place behind a counter, the officer spoke, "If you need anything, bring it here, I'll charge ya."

Junpei went drooling all over the store immediately, checking out the weapons in the glass cases. Akira did check out some stuff, but he shrugged and said, "Nothing beats Dante in this store, so I'm cool. I'll just keep the cash." And he walked out just like that.

"What's up with him?" Junpei stared as Akira exited the weaponary, "Just because he looks like Nero and has awesome Dante weapons doesn't mean that…"

"Jealous much?"

"No I'm…fine. Maybe just a TEENSY-little bit, but of course, not really," was Junpei's reply as he weighed the katana in his hands, "You know, I'm actually gonna get one of these."

"For 3800 yen?" I squinted my eyes as I scanned the price tag.

"Three thousand what-Holy…"

Junpei grumbled something about Mitsuru-senpai being stingy as he forked over the money to officer Kurosawa.

"Urgh…This sucks, to the core, I'm in a bad mood now. I'll go find Akira now, probably hitting the hoops at the basketball machine in the arcade."

Let me tell you something interesting; everything that had just happened well…happened in less than ten minutes.

Yes, Akira barely even bothered looking around.

"Your friends were rather…interesting," Officer Kurosawa commented as Junpei walked out, "and I'm pretty sure I've seen that Akira kid before?"

"An ex convict, sir?" I smiled a little at the small joke. The officer said nothing though, just huffed and went around to inspect the weapons. Something told me I shouldn't leave, so I stayed and waited.

"…"

"…"

Ok, this was really awkward.

"Oi, kid?"

"Hmm?"

"You better keep a close eye on your friend," Officer Kurosawa said as he put his police cap back on. Keep an eye on my friend?

Oh, I think he means…

"Junpei's alright. Sure he has mannerism issues, but he's ok."

"No…I mean the silver haired one."

Be wary of Akira?

"I don't know how…but I just get the feeling that you're all going to go through some tough times soon enough," Officer sighed, "then again, I might just be guessing. I'm an officer not a fortune teller."

"I get bad feelings too," I shrugged as we both exited the weaponary, "but I'm sure we'll be fine."

He saw me off to the front desk and took his place behind the stand.

"If you kids need anything else, you can come look for me. Remember though, I am still a police officer and have the rights to arrest you all."

Whoa, scary.

"Yes, sir. I'll be noted of that."

_SMASH_

Oh?

_Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blest when creating Personas of the Moon arcana._

The tarot number 14 vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.

Nice…

"Go on home, youngster. It's getting late. I'm sure your friends weapon would probably come in handy sometime."

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

**1****st**** May 2009**

(**Akira)**

"Uh….ah…"

"Oh, gosh…"

I scooted next to Junpei and Hamuko as I walked past one of the dudes with apathy syndrome. It's horrifying, I tell you. I wake up, expecting it to be another peaceful day (I mean, not like going to Tartarus and fighting shadows is THAT strenuous) and I look out of the window, expecting that silver dog I see in the morning wandering outside the dorm.

But no…

I see eight people-eight ZOMBIES outside the dormitory!

"Akira," the taller girl hissed, "don't be rude."

"Let him off, Yuka-tan," Junpei dropped a word for me, "all those apathy people are really creepy. But man, only if we could do something to help."

"Maybe if we kill off more shadows, less people get attacked?" I suggested.

*The monorail has arrived*

Oh, that's our ride to school. And cool, it's not so packed today-

_We have been reborn_

!

_Do not take us lightly, __**Fool, **__we are much stronger than before._

_The day of the event is the same as before, you had best prepare. _

Where are you, voice in my head? Are you another persona?

Hey, answer me!

_We will meet, soon enough._

The voice disappeared from my head, leaving me standing at the train entrance like an idiot.

*door is closing*

"Akira!" Hamuko yelled as she yanked me inside, "what is up with you! Stop spacing out, geez!"

"Didn't you guys here something?"

She looked at me crazy, "Akira, stop daydreaming, you're freaking everyone else out." I grabbed a seat beside her as the monorail started to move.

"Hamuko…"

"What now?"

"We go to Tartarus tonight."

"Eh…?"

**(Naoya)**

**Dark Hour**

"Nanjo…"

"Don't need to be formal, just Kei is fine."

"Kei…" I went through the plan again, "isn't this a little, overboard? I don't want to have to hurt them."

"He isn't that weak, not terribly strong either but he's definitely your match."

Tsk…

"Shouldn't you put Brown up for the job? Their so much alike. Or maybe Mark?"

"Those monkeys aren't as reliable as you, Nao, you have to know.

Groan…this really, really sucks.

"Fine, but I am NOT holding back when I meet the Arisato kid, you got that?"

"You shouldn't, since he probably has friends to help him."

The call went dead. I guess the stuff they create to work in the dark hour doesn't come with ability to last long. Sighing, I flipped shut my phone as I stood outside Gekkoukan High.

Or more notably, Tartarus, that stood in its place.

_Are you up for this, Nao? _

I'm fine, Amon-Ra. We just…haven't done this thing in awhile, I'm not too confident you know?

_That's is true…however. They say that once you have it, you won't really forget it._

We'll see about that, I thought as I grabbed the slightly rusted katana and climbed over the school gates.

_Nao?_

What is it now?

_Do try to be careful. I'd hate to have Maki fretting over 'some idiots injuries' again._

Yeah, yeah. Plus, weren't you the one who said that it never really leaves you? I'm sure the other two guys at the back of my head agree.

Right, Jack(s)?

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter wasn't that impressive. I had so much exams, I just wanted to use something to fill the gap.<p>

Once again, sorry for my vanishing act.

Still….

R & R always helps me ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Duel! Naoya VS SEES

Hey guys, I'm back again with Fate's Second chance.

In this chap, Akira's….

Akira: DON'T SAY IT (depressed)

Haha…you'll see.

Chapter 11: Duel! Naoya VS S.E.E.S

**(Akira)**

**1****st**** May 2009**

**Dark Hour**

"Let's see, 15th Floor…Senpai said that she sensed a blockade up ahead near one of the closer floors, so I don't think we should stop now."

"But still, it's your call, Minato."

Our blue haired leader pondered for awhile as he considered the options. The current part consisted of Minato, Yukari, myself and Akihiko-senpai. You might be wondering when on Earth was he allowed back on the team? Simple, really. Remember that day we all healed him with nearly every single ounce if dia? Well it actually did the trick!

Our senpai can be so muddle headed at times.

"_That's strange," senpai said, "there aren't many shadows on this floor as the previous one. I wonder if destroying the guardians of certain floors decrease the number of shadows on the next few."_

"_Whatever it is. Arisato, please lead your team to the next floor."_

"Roger."

So, without further ado, we were being led up the large staircase in front of us.

"Hey, this is…small."

The room that lay before us was considerably smaller than the ones we've been in: a square shaped area with nothing but a blocked staircase.

"Hey, what the hell?" I asked as I walked up to the blockade, "what's up with this?"

"It's probably a blockade," yeah Akihiko-senpai, that's kind of obvious. I did notice a small treasure chest tucked in a corner as senpai and Yukari went through the return portal in the room. I called Minato over to investigate.

"A document?" he wondered aloud as he opened the treasure chest, retrieving its contents: A few, dusty notes. He folded up the notes in a neat fashion and placed them in his pocket. I WAS going to protest, but he is the leader after all.

Oh well might as well catch up with the rest.

"_Two of you, get back down now. There's no way to get through the blockade-"_

Her voice was momentarily cut off. I tried to shout for her but it was to no avail. Moments later, we heard Mitsuru-senpai again.

But something wasn't right about her voice.

"_Two of you. Minato Arisato and Akira Arisato, please return to the first floor."_

"Senpai? Hey, what the heck?"

The communication line went dead again.

"Crap…come on!" I dragged Minato as we entered the exit point.

We made our way out of the access point as soon as possible. However, what we saw was actually kinda disturbing: Senpai was held at sword point. I recognised her captor almost immediately. That stupid black-mop head, business suit and crappy looking tie. In his left hand was a semi-automatic pistol.

"Naoya Todou…" I almost dropped ebony and ivory in shock, "what in the world are you doing here. And what do you think you're doing to senpai!"

"Ah, it seems we meet again. Arisato, Arisato and, oh, Arisato too," he grinned with an ever-so slight mock tone in his voice, "And as for your senpai. Let's just say we were trying to settle some, business deals. But boy, she sure is one tough nut to convince."

"CUT THE CRAP!" Akihiko-senpai charged at the older man with a readied stance. Naoya did nothing except look in his direction.

Suddenly, Akihiko-senpai was blown back by a seemingly invisible force, Junpei taking the full impact of senpai's body.

"Whoa there, Akihiko Sanada. Shouldn't boxing have already taught you to NOT to charge recklessly like that? Or maybe that injury made you lose touch?"

"Tch."

Is he taunting us? But whatever it is, first and foremost, there's something off about him.

*chick*

"You…" I hissed as I raised a gun at Naoya's head, "Tell me how you can enter Tartarus. How you can tap into the dark hour without being turned into a coffin. Most of all, although I do feel some reluctance to admit it… .!"

The air was tense in the room. By this time, Yukari had her bow drawn and pointed straight at him. Hamuko's nagitana had a reach long enough to go neck-to-neck with Naoya. Even Minato had a tight grip on his evoker, ready to draw it out at any moment necessary.

"I don't care about who, or what the hell you are. Just follow us out of this tower, and we won't hurt you. Back at our dorm, you'll answer all the questions we have," Hamuko threatened, which I actually found…kind of scary for someone her stature.

"So, Mr Naoya," Hamuko smirked, "what say you agree to our terms? That way, everyone's a winner, don't you think so?"

"Haha! I guess you're probably right as well, seeing as I'm at a disadvantage I might as well give it up now. But on a second thought…"

"I guess not."

Withdrawing his sword from senpai's throat, he raised it into the air.

"If all of us are so hard on about going through with it the hard way, WITHOUT wanting to listen to me talk, then I'm actually pretty glad to return the favour."

The air around us grew thick. A strong presence started to emit from Naoya.

What the heck is going on?

_Watch and learn, but don't be scared though. This event won't destroy your chances._

Orpheus incarnate? Where were you all this while? It's kind of a bad timing now!

_Whatever it is, prepare yourself Akira! This is no ordinary opponent._

Susano-o?

_Hate to break it to you, kid, but it looks like you're gonna have to fight this solo._

WHAT! Don't shit with me, Loki, everyone was…

"No way…everyone!"

It had merely been seconds after Naoya had unleashed some strange force, but it seemed that was all the time he needed to knock my friends to the ground.

Crap…what did he do?

The look in Naoya's eyes was now completely different, in a literal sense. His eyes, once brown, were now gleaming red and yellow.

"Get ready, because holding back is not an option!"

**BGM: SMT Persona: A Lone Prayer**

Naoya was the first to make his move. He raised the semi-auto pistol and fired at me. Reacting in time, I did a quick roll forward, praying that I did not collide with anyone on the floor.

"Hey man. I think that gun of yours is NOT funny at all!"

I tucked ebony back and drew out my sword and attempted a slash at Naoya's arm. The attack connected, but only a little. Without even the slightest flinch, he raised his own blade up to parry my second strike. Seething with anger, I pressed my blade against his to keep the pressure.

"It seems you've lost some skills, Akira," Naoya sighed, all while keeping his blade connected with mine, "it seems I was right after all."

"What was that!"

"It means: you just went down and sucked," Naoya retorted, lifting his firearm dead at my forehead. Quickly, I broke contact with our blades and knocked the gun out his hands and into the air, sheathing back my sword. In his moment of shock, I planted a hard kick in his body and caught his pistol as it landed back.

Heh, I wonder what he's thinking now.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Naoya raised his hands, "cool it, man. What's with the style. Well then again, it WAS how you used to fight."

"What do you mean was!" I threw back the question at him.

"Oh-ho, so you have COMPLETELY no clue at all? Damn, I thought **he** should have at least hinted some stuff to you, oh well."

"Damn you…!"

"Akira!" Yukari yelled, still on the ground, "don't fall for his mind games!"

Fancy telling me that when you and the rest of the team are still down on the floor.

"Dude! Stop getting distracted!"

Shut the hell up Junpei-WHOA!

It was just in time when Junpei's warning came. Naoya in my face within a split second, giving me no room to breathe as he forced me into a defensive stance with the guns while his blade hacked away.

"Junpei's right, Akira. You gotta stay focused or you might die."

I had no time to figure out how he knew Junpei.

_THWACK_

It came like a rushing wind. I didn't even see his moves properly. One second the blade connected with the tip of the guns. The next moment came as my hand bled, and I was left disarmed. The tables were turned. I was below Naoya as he held me at gunpoint once again…

"Shit…!"

"Tsk, tsk…really now? Is that all you've got? Kind of a let down, I was hoping for more of a challenge."

Damn it. Who is this guy? Was he like the chairman, no persona? But this guy seemed extremely strong, and I can feel…power flowing from him.

That's it, time to stop screwing around…

"Time I got serious, son of a bitch."

_Magician arcana, come!_

Hands blazing, I forced Naoya to back as he threw of his blazing office jacket. I drew Ebony and switched it to evoker mode.

"Let's see you handle this!"

"Ares, Getsu-ei!"

The war god did a heavy slash at Naoya, the shape of a pale moon faintly appearing. He touched the fresh wound that had appeared on his hands.

"Urgh…bastard…"

BROPEI!

The bald dude was getting back on with his cap, "Hey man, whatever you did, that was SO uncool. Hermes!"

Shooting himself, Junpei evoked the messenger of Olympus.

"Agi!"

…

…

"Um, what the hell Junpei?" I gaped as Naoya stood, looking the same, "NOTHING is happening!" That was when I noticed Naoya slapping his knee, laughing, even though he was still bleeding, "You guys have NO clue what's going on, damn you're slow."

"Don't talk so much, just take a look around you," I pointed to my back. Slowly, one by one, my fallen teammates were beginning to stand up, "I don't care that Junpei's attack that nothing to you."

"HEY!"

"But do you think you can take us all down?" Mitsuru-senpai narrowed her eyes on the businessman, "Honestly, what sort of people work for the Nanjo group these days? I am VERY curious to find out."

Despite being surrounded by weapons, the black haired man just sighed and shook his head (I promise, if he does that again…), "I see. You really don't remember who I am."

"For the last time!" Yukari yelled, arrow readied, "what on earth are you talking about!"

Sure, he was stunned at the amount of threats that were thrown at him. But then, all he did was step back.

"Then I'll show you the difference between your level, and mine."

He raised his free hand and placed it across his face. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow a shade of yellow and red.

"Per…so..na"

"Persona!"

A persona appeared above Naoya, bearing royal Egyptian robes and a long staff in his hand. His skin was a dark green color.

"What, this cannot be…" our senpai gaped at the persona.

"Take a good look at this!" Naoya clenched his fist and pointed forward, "Amon-Ra! Shibaboo!"

The Egyptian god raised his staff, for a brief moment nothing happened. Then it came. Darkness overcame our sights. At first, I thought the **blindness **affected only me, until I heard the others crying out in shock.

"How do you like it? Can't see anything can you?" he taunted as I heard footsteps. Damn, now I know what the blind feel like sometimes, so helpless, not being able to see anything. I could hear the footsteps getting closer. In desperation, I slashed my sword out, only to be parried easily.

"Shoot!"

"Eurydice!"

"Orpehus!"

The loud cries of the Arisato's echoed the room. I heard the sound of wind as the harps were swung violently across, but then I felt a barrelled object at my forehead

"A persona too represents the current state of yourself. If you are blinded, their attacks aren't exactly spot on either."

Like hell I needed to know that now.

"If that's it," I felt the gun press against me harder, "bye bye!"

Am I gonna die like that…?

_Scanning_

I have the WORST possible timings today I swear.

_Target: Naoya Todou_

_Arcana: Unknown_

_Persona: Amon-Ra_

_Abilities: Unknown_

_Life Force: Unknown_

_Spirit Pressure: Unknown_

Not much useful information either…

_Incoming attack: 1.2 seconds._

THANK YOU FORESIGHT!

In a final attempt to keep myself alive, I swung my head back. Then, with as much force as I could, I used my free hand and grabbed his shoulder. Feeling the gun move away from my forehead, and using my head, I did a head-butt. Slowly, my vision cleared, as did everyone else's.

"TAKE THIS!" Yukari let loosed an arrow almost immediately, striking Naoya in the back. The impact must've been hard, because as soon as it hit, he dropped to the ground on one knee. Seeing our chance, Hamuko gave the command, "Akira, Akihiko-senpai, Junpei and Minato! Go for an ALL OUT ATTACK!"

The team of us four rushed towards the lone persona-user. However, Naoya just stayed where he was, eyes now closed.

"Fusion spell…"

"Everyone, be careful! Something's not right about his power levels!"

Senpai, not with the Vegeta reference now!

"YAMAOKA! LULLABY!"

**(Naoya)**

I stopped the fusion spell as I heard the name "Yamaoka" being called out. One by one, the members of S.E.E.S fell to the ground, asleep. I turned around, recognizing the man in thin glasses, motorcycle outfit and the huge NO.1 scarf around his neck.

"Kei…" I sighed as I forced myself onto one knee, "what are you doing here? I thought you sent me here by myself."

"Yes, I did. Yet I thought it stupid to send you into battle against Persona-users such as them," he turned to the now sleeping S.E.E.S on the ground, "although I must say, I did not expect to have you been injured that much."

"I'm still human you know?" I rolled my eyes and pulled the arrow out of my back, "That aside, we should really get these teenagers out of here. Can't have them trapped in Tartarus."

As quickly as possible, Kei and I dragged them all out of the shadow nest, right in time as it turned back into the gorgeous high school.

"Should we leave them here, Kei?" I glanced at the them.

"My sleeping spell is rather potent. From what I've observed, they should wake in three hours. But let's not talk about that for the moment," turning back to me, Kei gave me one of those rare little smiles, "so, how's it like to be fighting again?"

"It's true that it never really leaves you. That arrow hurt a little more than I hoped, however. I'm actually surprised that my Jack Brother's fusion spell worked on them all."

The moment was interrupted as Kei's phone rang. As he listened on to the other voice on the phone, his eyebrows started to scrunch. Knowing him, this was either something serious, or he was just plain annoyed by the other person.

I think I can take a guess.

"Fine, fine. I think I'll go on home first," I sighed as I trudged ahead of him, "She called to make sure I'm safe, am I right?"

"Your wife is concerned about you, Nao," he rolled his eyes and dialled another number onto his phone.

"Now, about these seven. I think I know a certain someone who has a vehicle that can fit them all inside. As you said, leaving them all out here would look rather suspicious."

* * *

><p>And…WRAP UP!<p>

Hoooo boy! Things are heating up now, I'd say!

Read and review :3


	12. Chapter 12: Time

*beep. Attempting reboot*

…

*Reboot success*

A/N: Gods Eater diverted me, and IRL, screwed me over real bad. But I will continue this, no matter what…

Chapter 12: Time

**(Naoya)**

**2****rd**** May 2009**

**Past Midnight**

"Damn it, it hurts a lot! Could you be, I don't know, a little gentler?"

"I'm sorry Naoya, but I did tell you not to do anything stupid."

It hurt, a lot. That kid, Akira, really did know how to swing where it hurts. The bleeding had stopped a long time ago, but the pain from the wound persisted, so much so that whenever I tried moving my arm, pain engulfed it.

Right now, even as my wife tried to put ointment on it, it REALLY hurts! Not to mention summoning my persona after such a long time did give me somewhat of a hangover effect.

"Maybe we should have just gone with Dia…"

"As you said," my wife sighed as she jabbed my head, hard, "summoning my persona would give me a headache now wouldn't it? Plus you know I have to work tomorrow, its not going not be much of a help now would it?"

She sighed a little, before saying, "Fine, but you owe me for this, Nao."

I think sometimes we still act a little like teenagers, but they say you're always young at heart (hey, being in our twenties is NOT old okay?)

Placing her hand over her face, she mumbled something like a line of a mantra.

"Persona…"

Floating lightly in blue light came a beautiful persona dressed in royal-looking robes, its long, black hair flitted behind her as a wave of healing light overcame me. Like magic (literally), my wound began to close up until there was nothing more than a scar there.

We were right about another thing too, however, which was the exhaustion part. After summoning her persona, she placed a hand against her forehead and leaned against me.

"So, how is it, after all these years?" I asked as I stroked her long brown hair.

"It's actually not as bad as you made it out to be."

So now I'm weaker than a woman, great job.

"So," my wife looked up at me, "how is he?"

"Honestly, Maki?" I close my eyes for a moment and stare out of the window, "Let's just say, one day we're going to have to pay Igor a visit. I think something strange is going on here. And I've got a feeling I know who's behind this."

And this time…we'll make sure nothing goes wrong again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Minato)<strong>

**2****nd**** May 2009**

Urgh…

I feel pain up in my head…what happened again?

That's right, we were all fighting the Naoya character from Hagakure's. If memory takes me back right, I'd say we were getting trashed hands down. The last thing I saw was him going to do something, and senpai saying something that sounded really similar to Dragonball.

Then…

Then what happened?

Only then did I find myself to be in a straight, lying down position. That, and for some reason, the area around us seemed to be moving.

Hmm.

Now THAT'S NOT RIGHT!

Shooting straight up, I realized the entire area around me was enclosed in a tight, four wall room. Sleeping around me were the rest of S.E.E.S, except for a lone two people who sat awake by my side: Akira and Hamuko.

"Whoa, almost scared me there, Minato," Akira raised his hands in mock surrender, "And in case you haven't actually noticed by now, though that'd make you pretty slow, we're in a bloody truck."

So that would explain everything else here moving. Strangely enough, only the three of us were awake while the rest slept away. Judging from the glances the other two were giving me, I guess they weren't sure what to make of our current situation as well.

The funniest part? Our weapons were packed up in one corner of the truck.

Some big truck this must be.

"Yo, kids!" a loud voice called from the drivers seat, "another one of your friends woken up already?" A pair of eyes turned to look at eyes through the small little window which connected the front drivers seat to the storage area where we were.

"Screw off, you pricky little truck driver!" Akira shouted back, "where are you taking us?"

Hamuko jabbed him in the ribs, telling him to quiet down or the others might wake up. Although honestly, seeing as though they weren't waken up by even being carried in, I highly doubt that'd they wake up anytime soon.

"Now that's a little harsh, dontcha think?" another, lower voice said to us, "leave us alone man, we're just doing our job."

Akira looked like he was about to jump at that small glass-slide of a window, but Hamuko managed to calm him down. Then, moving her face up to the small glass panel, she gave one of those sweet smiles and started to speak, "Kind sirs, would you be sooo kind to tell us where we're going? If not, I'm pretty sure we can break out of here and call the police."

"And how exactly may you do that, lassie?"

"Well I can-"

"OK, OK!" the other voice quickly said, "all of you, stop with these threats, sheesh! We're back at your dorm now, kay?"

The truck skirted to a halt, the sounds of the storage area being opened up.

"Wow, you guys look like some major hangover party," the first one whistled, adjusting his goggles on his multi-coloured hair. From the looks of it, he looked like some talk show commentator. The other man was slightly shorter, a large yellow beanie pulled over his head and what seemed to be a messy undershirt worn lazily over himself.

"I'd say the same to you," Hamuko raised a brow and stared at them, "you look like you ran out of a burning building."

"Damn, Mark got burned," the taller one snickered.

"Shut up okay! Why'd you have to drag me along for this shit? I was sleeping!" the shorter one groaned, "let's just get these kids out and back into the dorm so I can get back."

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** May 2009**

**After School**

What happened after that was stuff you don't really need to know. We lugged the bodies of our teammates back to the dorm, with help from Brown and Mark of course. They didn't do much, honestly, besides bicker with each other.

Hamuko did prod them about what Naoya was up too and how we fell asleep. But all they said was, "I don't know, I'm just doing what I'm being told. Now I wanna go home and sleep!"

Ok, that last part was Mark.

…

So let's see, its Tuesday now. With absolutely nothing to do, I think I'll head on back to the dorm such as I usually do.

Time isn't that much of an important factor for me. I just let it pass by as the days while by. Anyways, being the leader and all, Tartarus expeditions fall on us twins. It drains us a lot too, heck I don't even have the time to relax…

"Hey Junpei! I'll bet I can take ya five wins on Blazblue!"

"You're on, Akira!"

On a second thought, maybe I should give the arcade a go…

"Minato?" Ms Toriumi suddenly came up to me. Now that's weird, I'm pretty sure I did all my homework. I am so not going to buy her cake…

"I've noticed you haven't joined any sports club of the sort," she asked with concern. Oh great, now she's going to force me to join one? She scrunched her eyebrows for a moment before speaking again, "There are, however, free spaces available within two of the other non-sport committees though."

Mental face palm.

What part of I do not want to join do you not get? I should really learn to talk more.

"…health committee and library committee…" I heard her continue on, "you can join either one." For the last time I-

Now lemme pause a second there…

Igor DID say my power grows on the social links I've formed with friends…

I guess I might bother to do something. I nodded and gave her my reply, "Library."

"Great! Then follow me."

Ms Toriumi led me down to the staff room. Telling me to wait outside, she went in to get a teacher. With nothing much to do, I fished out my phone, just in time to receive a text message, "Our stock should be arriving soon. I'll let you know when it's here – Kurosawa"

Now how did HE get our numbers? But oh, new weapons already? I think I'll be there!

"Arisato!" a glasses-clad teacher came out of the staff room, Ms Ouinishi, "Toriumi told me you wanted to join the library committee? If that's so, I'll bring you there."

**School Library**

So, the GK High school library. To be honest, I've never really been here before. I think I did visit once though, but I can't seem to remember when…

Eh, whatever.

"Is everyone here?" Ms Ouinishi called, "This is Minato Arisato from class 2-F. As of today, he'll be joining us at the library committee."

"And Arisato, just a small reminder. Club meetings are every Tuesday and Thursday, so don't forget."

The rather small group of five came over to me (oddly, they were all girls) and introduced themselves respectively and I did so likewise. I noticed that some of them were a little fidgety or played with the hems of their skirts.

What? I'm pretty sure I did nothing wrong now.

"Where's Hasegawa?" Ms Ouinishi looked around just in time to see a rather pale girl with slightly gray hair and a mole on her face run toward her.

"If there's any queries about the club, you can inquire from her," Ms Ouinishi gestured to the pale girl before attending to her other duties. Funny, I think I've seen this girl around my level before, 2-D I think? She looks like she's way older than us, a foreign exchange student maybe? Can't be too…her name sounds really Japanese.

"So you must be the new member," she smiled warmly at me, "if you don't mind, come over here for a moment and I'll show you a few…"

"Um…Saori-san?" one of the female members started to look nervous, "excuse us but we…"

What? Are they trying to skip club activities or something? So much for a sense of responsibility. Of course, I don't usually attend any sort of club so saying that would be unfair too.

"Its alright, you can go on home today. I'll take care of the rest."

…

WHAT!

"Oh, please don't think bad of them," the female student replied as she watched the rest go off, "they're just really busy, so its alright."

Lies. That was just a whole load of lies. You could see it in their faces. I'm sure she could too. Unless she was just letting them go.

"Now, where do I start…Oh!" she looked up like she had forgotten something, "My apologies I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Saori Hasegawa."

Or…maybe she's just a little muddleheaded? Oh well.

"Very pleased to meet you."

"Please, don't be formal," she let out what seemed to be an annoyed sigh, "I'm in the same year as you, so you can drop the formalities."

"Huh?" I let out a surprised noise, "But a moment ago the senior just…"

"So you noticed? I actually studied abroad, so I'm really two years older than you."

That would explain why all the upperclassmen treat her like she's going to kill them or something. Or as I said, she's so dense that she can't see the OTHER side of the people who take advantage of her.

"So um, if it's alright? Could you…"

"I get it," I quickly nodded back at her, smiling slightly, "I won't give you any 'special' treatment."

"Haha, thanks."

I got this strange premonition now…whenever stuff like this happens, its always ends up…

_*SMASH*_

I knew it.

"_Thou art I, and I art thou. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shalt be blest when creating personas of the hermit arcana."_

"Minato, are you alright?"

I hadn't realised I'd been staring at her, "Yeah. Just spacing out a little."

"Oh…if that's the case, let me go over how we sort the books out. Firstly…"

Social links huh…? Is this really what Hamuko and I signed up for…?

* * *

><p><strong>(Hamuko)<strong>

"Hold on, Hamu-tan!" Junpei panted after me as we reached the entrance of wild duck burger, "sheesh! How the hell do you run THAT fast?"

"Oh come on! You're just too slow," I stuck my tongue out and pulled him inside, "come on! I'm hungry!"

I figured since I didn't have much to do for today, I'd hang out with Junpei for a while. We went to the movies actually, some action flick. It wasn't THAT interesting, but I couldn't tell Junpei that now could I? I mean, he was so passionate about it.

After ordering our burgers and fries, he suddenly broke into one of those grins again, "Damn, the guys at school might see us and get jealous of me. I mean, you're one popular chick."

"I'm glad you think of me that way, Jun…" I almost rolled my eyes, "Please don't tell me you're one of those fan boys I've heard actually exist…"

"Oh not at all!" he waved his hands dismissively, "I'm just saying I can relate. I mean, I live in the same dorm as you, Mitsuru-senpai and Yuka-tan! Who wouldn't envy me?"

I couldn't help it but smile at his silly ranting-on. I mean, he's such a sweet and lovable guy, I'm seriously considering helping get a girl…

Or maybe not just YET…

"That being said, you're not really into guys are you?"

"I can't say not at all…"

"Well, you're not those desperate girls I see a lot in Gekkoukan sometimes at least," Junpei pointed out, "Well, its probably because we're busy with Tartarus and all that stuff."

"Course, I'd say the same for myself too…"

"EGOTIST!" I laughed at my own dumb comment.

"HEY!"

Through that, the magician arcana went to level two. I guess this social linking and all isn't as bad as I thought.

We chowed our burgers and left the area. I told Junpei to get back to the dorm first since I had some "business" to take care off at the velvet room.

The train only took less than five stops back to Paulownia mall. I headed towards the back alley, where I knew that last velvet room door was.

Doing the usual, I pushed open the door and greeted, "Heey Igor, Theo~"

*clink*

I heard nothing except for a metal clicking sound. Walking into the opera-like elevator room, I noticed a new figure standing in front of Theo and Igor. A tall man with neatly kept brown hair wearing some red cyclist jumpsuit. Underneath his arms was a motorcycle helmet. Was it even possible for other people other than me and Minato to enter the velvet room?

I'll ask Igor about this later…

"Is that it…?" the man spoke, "then I'm going…"

He looked down again, and then came the sound again.

*clink*

I watched as he turned to leave. For a brief second, I managed to catch a look in his eye. That look…it looked a little like Minato when our parents died in the accident. Empty…

There was something in his hand, a small, silvery object. For some reason, the shape made me know what it was: A fire starter.

Just as he passed me, I heard him talk again, "Watch yourself…"

And for the third time, I heard that clicking sound again...

*clink*

* * *

><p>ARGH!<p>

I AM BAACK WITH FSC (now retitled Fate Rewrite)

This chapter was supposed to fill in for the lost time I had, sorry. I was just readjusting some stuff back on my com, I'll try to keep it more frequent now.

R&R plz…


End file.
